Hearts Desire
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Set around 2 months after Buffys return but none of season 6 has happened. Buffy and Spikes relationship changes when they spend a week together and fight a rather unusual demon. COMPLETED
1. The Beginning

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
It had been almost two months since Buffy had been back, two months of Buffy you're looking great today, Buffy how are you feeling, Buffy nothings changed, Buffy its back to normal now your back. Boy were here friends wrong, every thing was not normal, and everything had changed. Months had past and they acted as if she was never gone, which you would think it would be good but it wasn't. In the time she was gone her friends had changed, she had changed yet they didn't understand that. They were only looking out for her but the constant caring was getting annoying, they didn't understand that she needed space and time. Funny enough the only person who really gave her space was Spike, whenever he saw her he shrunk away as if he were scared of her. I guess out of all the gang he was the only one who knew what it was like to die.  
  
She had wanted to talk to him for awhile now, to thank him for looking after Dawn. Willow had told her that while she was away he never left Dawns side no matter what the Scoobies said, he stuck by her. Now it had been days since Dawn had seen him, she talked to him the day before but he hadn't been around.  
  
"Buffy stop daydreaming and lets go we still have to go to the magic shop and you promised to take me shopping were leaving tomorrow remember"  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn blankly then realised she had been talking to her  
  
"Umm yeah lets go"  
  
Buffy and Dawn left there house and made there way out to the car. Getting her license was the one of the first things Buffy did when she got back. Kind of a new life resolution, do anything you want and have no regrets, change the past, live.  
  
"Listen Dawn" Buffy began pulling out of the driveway "I am not to thrilled about going into the wilderness for 2 weeks with the gang". That was a total understatement she loved her friends but she needed time to figure her self out. Find out who the real Buffy was.  
  
"For starters Buffy its not the wilderness it's a great camping ground with showers and everything and you wont need to worry because ill be in L.A with Cordy so ill be fine"  
  
Buffy looked at her sister and smiled "Yeah reminding me that your staying with Cordy is supposed to make me not worry, but its not that, its just."  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy scared "Buffy what's wrong"  
  
"Nothing, nothing" she said reassuring her "Its just since I came back they have been a bit much you know way over protective, like super Giles or something"  
  
"Gee that sounds familiar"  
  
"I wasn't that bad" she said trying to hide her smile "I know they are trying to protect me. I know they love me, I love them too but since Giles left they have taken over the parent figure and its kinda wiggen me out"  
  
"Yeah I figured that, when you first came back and they we all living at home you were weird"  
  
"Gee thanks Dawn"  
  
"No what I mean is now when we are at home your cool, you laugh you have fun, but when your with them your like putting on an act, you know"  
  
"Am I that obvious, I didn't think anyone would notice" she asked sheepishly  
  
"Well so far only me and Spike can tell so no"  
  
Spike it always came back to Spike, she could never fool him. Spike knew her inside and out yet he had known her for less time that Willow or Xander.  
  
"Dawn what was he like when I was gone"  
  
Dawn thought for a moment then took a deep unneeded breath. "Weird, he totally freaked us all out. He like spaced out for like five minutes crying then he saw me and pulled it all together. he said he promised you that he would protect me, take care of me and that's what he did. You know what I never really thought about it till you asked, he went through a lot "  
  
Wow he actually listens to what I told him Buffy thought. top of new life resolution list deal with Spike, second on the list, smack myself in the head for not doing it sooner. Two weeks in the woods would probably change her mind about talking to Spike, her friends badgering her would cement it. She really needed to talk to Spike and she really wanted time on her own.  
  
"Dawn look I really don't wanna go on this thing tomorrow, you wouldn't want to go instead"  
  
"Buffy are you sure I mean yeah I'd love to go, listening to Cordy whine for 2 weeks wasn't my idea of a vacation"  
  
"Cool thank you so much I just really need to deal with a whole bunch of stuff right now you know I might come up later on though I could just use a few days"  
  
Dawn nodded "How are we going to tell your friends I don't think they'll understand, maybe we could fake a sickie, start looking sick"  
  
"Thanks Dawn" Buffy said smiling  
  
"That's not looking sick" she said happy to know that her sister was going to be alright. Dawns life broke down when Buffy died and the only thing that kept her alive was Spike. If Buffy was going to stay home for awhile on her own, she might consider asking Spike to patrol. If Spike could keep her alive then there was still some hope that Buffy would come out of this rut she was in.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: well that's the first chapter what do you think? This is going to be a Buffy Spike story. Probably not the most believable story but if you like those stories that are lovey dovey and kinda corny at the same time you will like this story so I suggest you read more. Any suggestions on how to make this story are greatly appreciated don't hesitate to e-mail me Sunsetali@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the story and nothing else. 


	2. Sorting things out

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Buffy and Dawn entered the magic shop holding on to each other. Pretending that Buffy was sick and feeling weak.  
  
"Buffy are you alright," Willow asked concerned  
  
"No" she said, "I don't think I can go with use tomorrow, I think I am going to be sick". Buffy covered her mouth and ran to the toilet.  
  
"Dawn is she ok," Willow asked  
  
Dawn was looking off in the direction Buffy had ran and was smiling "Umm no" she quickly said "Shes been feeling sick the last couple of days probably just a tummy bug"  
  
Buffy came out of the bathroom her face all red and wet. "Sorry guys, I think I should stay here in case it's something serious"  
  
"Come on Buff, you have to come its gonna be great" Xander whined  
  
"Sorry Xander I don't feel up to it"  
  
"Oh great now we are going to lose money," Anya said from behind the counter.  
  
"Dawn could go in my place, is that ok with you guys, maybe if I am feeling better I could come in the second week"  
  
"Sure Buffy we would love to have Dawn" Tara pipped up "If she wants to hang with us oldies"  
  
"Yeah cool it would be better than hanging with Cordy, I think I better get Buffy to the chemist ok guys ill see you tomorrow"  
  
Buffy and Dawn slowly walked out of the shop and headed for the car once they were out of range Buffy and Dawn burst into laughter. "Ok Dawn I owe you big time "  
  
"Don't worry it was worth it hearing you pretending to vomit and the looks on your friends faces was hilarious, xanders eyes liturally bulged out of his head"  
  
"Come on lets go buy you some clothes to say thank you"  
  
Buffy drove to the nearest decent shopping centre and followed Dawn in. Somehow Willow had solved all their money problems with the house but she had been lenient on telling her how. Her father still hadn't shown up but child support still came in so Buffy had a little extra money to spend on her and Dawn. While Dawn ran around ohing and ahhing over clothes Buffy began to mindlessly wonder around. She walked into the mens section and picked up a pair of boxer shorts. Born to be bad was written on them in red that stood out from its black silk background. Buffy began to laugh; they reminded her of Spike. She slung them over her arm. For some reason buffy headed over to the pants section, she found a pair of grey slacks that were on sale and went to look for a shirt. Red no, black mmm, yellow yeah right she thought.  
  
"Buffy where are you" Dawn called walking over to the mens section startling Buffy "I've found what I want, what are you doing" she asked seeing Buffy looking at the shirts.  
  
Buffy looked at her embarrassed. "Umm I thought I would buy Spike some clothes. I know its stupid but I figure it was sorta a thank you present for all hes done, plus he needs some new clothes. I know it's a little late for that but he hasn't been around much you know. I want him to know I really appreciate what hes done" Buffy looked up at Dawn "Ok now I really am pathetic"  
  
"No it's a great idea" Dawn said surprised "Those pants look great and I love the boxers but are you going to get a shirt, you know complete the look"  
  
"I was but I can't decide on a colour"  
  
Dawn looked around and grabbed a shirt off the rack. It was a brillant blue  
  
"That's perfect Dawn it's the same colour as his eyes"  
  
Dawn gave Buffy a weird look  
  
"What, like you don't notice a cute guys eyes"  
  
"Buffy" Dawn shrieked "You just admitted Spike was cute"  
  
" I so did not" Buffy then looked at her meekly "Dawn what do you think of Spike"  
  
"I think hes great, why" she asked happily  
  
"Nothing its just well I have been thinking a lot lately and I really should give him a chance you know get to know him, just as friends mind you. You seem to love him and even the gang have warmed up to him. Were both the odd one out you know no one can understand what we have gone through maybe we are the best company for each other" she said rather quickly  
  
"This is great" Dawn screamed flinging her arms around Buffy.  
  
Yeah Buffy thought getting to know Spike is going to be so much fun I can already see the whips and chains.  
  
~TBC~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the story and nothing else.  
  
Authors Note: Ok, I know its short but sweet but look theres another chapter right there ---(----(---(----(---(---(----(----+ | | | v | | v 


	3. Getting Spiked

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Buffy sat in the lounge room watching Dawn run up and down the stairs, the gang was supposed to pick Dawn up at 1pm and it was already 5 past and Dawn wasn't ready yet.  
  
"So what are you going to do for the next 2 weeks Buffy just laze around"  
  
"Yeah I figured I would see if Spike wants to hang, you know after what we talked about yesterday or maybe go see Cordy in L.A you know, just call me on my cell if I am not here, I might come up in the second week so I'll call to make arrangements, still not sure"  
  
The doorbell rang and Dawn ran down the stairs while Buffy pretended to be asleep on the couch. Dawn opened the door to see Anya dressed in camouflage gear. She couldn't help but burst out laughing; she wondered who told Anya about camping. Anya didn't get what she was laughing at and grabbed Dawns gear.  
  
"The sooner we leave the sooner we get there and me and Xander can have sex, we have never had camping sex"  
  
Dawn raised her eyebrows at Anya and then walked over to Buffy and whispered in her ear "I hope everything works out with Spike"  
  
Dawn hurried out the door and got in the car, Buffy looked out the window as the car sped away, finally freedom, now what. Buffy ran to the stereo and turned it up loud she didn't care what the music was she just wanted to dance around and release her built up anxiety. After about half an hour Buffy was exhausted and went up to her room and layed down. She saw the clothes she had bought for Spike and got up and placed them in her bottom drawer she would wrap them up later for him. Buffy grabbed a piece of paper wrote a quick note then shoved it in her pocket she ran down the stairs and out the door. She was headed for Spikes crypt she knew he would be asleep but she hoped she could leave the note for him to find when he woke up. Buffy reached his crypt and knocked on the door silently when no sound came from within she silently opened it and slipped in. Spike was laying on his so-called bed and was fast asleep, more like sleeping like the dead she thought. She placed the note next to his bed and hurried out the door.  
  
Spike woke up many hours later realising it was already late into the night, almost 10 o'clock. He sat up quickly when smelt a familiar sent in the room  
  
"Buffy"  
  
He then saw the note lying next to his bed he picked it up and read it.  
  
If you are not busy tonight  
  
Come past my house We need to talk *Buffy*  
  
"What the" he said grabbing his duster and heading out of his crypt.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy had been wondering around the house for hours now waiting for Spike. Obviously he had been busy or too scared to face her, maybe she should have written I promise I won't kill you on the letter. By 10 o'clock Buffy was tired of waiting for Spike and decided to go to bed she didn't feel like patrolling but promised herself that she would stay out longer the following night, but who was she kidding no one was around to bug her she could stay in. Buffy walked up to her room changed into a shirt and boxer shorts and jumped into bed. She had just snuggled into bed and shut her eyes when she heard a tap at her window. She opened her eyes and saw Spike; she got out of her bed and opened her window.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming its been dark for ages"  
  
"Yeah sorry I just got up must have been really worn out from last night"  
  
"Was it really hairy, I was pretending to be sick so I couldn't go out" Buffy crawled back into her bed and snuggled up against her pillows.  
  
"Yeah the little bit told me she came by yesterday afternoon and told me that she was going away camping instead of L.A, so what did you want to talk to me about its not serious is it,"  
  
"No no not really, but Spike I am kinda tired"  
  
"Right I'll go then"  
  
"No" she quickly said, "Stay"  
  
"You sure" he asked wearily  
  
"Yeah I am kinda tired from being bored and lonely, I wanted some time away from friends but I guess the first day is always the hardest right" Buffy blushed she knew what she was going to say next was highly out of character but hey new life. "umm you wouldn't mind staying the night would you," She spat out. She saw Spikes look and shoved a pillow over her head with embarrassment, it wasn't supposed to come out like that, tree wasn't really any other way to say it was it was still embarrassing.  
  
"What" Spike said unable to control his surprise "Your asking me to stay"  
  
"Well yeah" she pulled the pillow of her head and looked at Spike meekly "Friends can have friends stay over right"  
  
"Umm I guess" he said raising his eyebrows at her "But since when have I been your friend has Willow been playing with her magic again"  
  
Buffy began to laugh "No Spike she hasn't, look since I got back I have had a new way of thinking, I call it my new life resolution do everything and regret nothing"  
  
"Yeah what's that got to do with me"  
  
"Well one thing I regretted was basically being a bitch to you. When I got back I did a lot of thinking about the whole glory thing and no matter what I would think about you were always in the picture, helping me fight, talking to Dawn, helping me run and hide. You were my strength yet, I never once said thank you, and never once paid you back for all the times you saved my ass. Willow told me how you looked after Dawn and I have wanted to say thank you for so long but you never seem to be around or when you are your very spacey towards me"  
  
'Buffy I am sorry its just."  
  
"No Spike, its ok I totally needed space not just from you but from everyone that's why I didn't go camping I couldn't handle Willow and Xander asking me if I am ok 24/7".  
  
Spike started laughing "Yeah I noticed they were getting a bit much for you"  
  
"Since Giles left they have taken on his role. Giles I could handle there was only one of them but there like Super Giles. I just need people to relax around me realise that I am not the same Buffy anymore but that we can still have fun, that's why I needed to talk to you, so I can get some fun in my life. Dawns always happy when your around I want to know what makes you so special. I really think we understand each other"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy with raised eyebrows "Umm you think all that about me, ok it's not a spell because I am dreaming"  
  
Buffy reached across and pinched his arm.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"See not dreaming, so are you gonna stay or not, this place seems so empty I am used to someone being here"  
  
"Yeah that's what friends do right have slumber parties," he said putting on his worst American accent.  
  
Buffy jumped out of her bed and headed for the door "Cool slumber party" she said like a little kid "So what do you wanna pig out on blood or popcorn"  
  
Spike thought for a second then answered "Well as tempting as they both sound I think I am going to have to go for the popcorn"  
  
"What" Buffy said almost chocking "Spike I do have blood you know"  
  
"Yeah what's your point"  
  
"Umm ok popcorn it is then, pick out a movie and take those ridiculous clothes off there is no way you are sleeping in them"  
  
"Firstly since when do you have an entertainment system in your room and secondly I am not wearing anything under these jeans" he said with a cocky grin.  
  
Buffy smiled at him shaking her head "Well Spike, if you came around more often you would know that money isn't as tight now thanks to willow. We can't get in touch with dad but he still keeps sending money for dawn. she feels guilty taking it so she splits it with me. I seem to have this never empty bank account of mums, something to do with the gallery, I wasn't paying attention, but as long as there is money in there I am going to use it. Plus it's on a payment plan couple of bucks a week. Secondly don't even think about strutting around naked, in the bottom drawer there's a pair of boxers for you". Buffy exited her room and made her way downstairs while Spike stood there stunned for a second then went to check out the drawer.  
  
Sure enough there was a pair of boxers in there along with a mans shirt and pants. He pulled the boxers and looked at them, Born to be bad, oh yeah I am defiantly keeping these no matter what the slayer says. Spike took of his boots, pants, jacket, and shirt and slid the boxers shorts on. He chucked his clothes in a corner then went back to the drawer. He picked up the shirt and pants, too small to be Riley's or Xander's, Spike thankfully thought he didn't want to be wearing the wankers or the welps clothes. Maybe the slayer has a new man he sadly thought. Spike sat down in front of the T.V and began looking through the movies. Oh god I hope she doesn't have all romance he thought. Action, action, or action Mmm I think ill go for the action. Spike finally grabbed Swordfish and put it in the video player and waited for Buffy. Buffy finally came in carrying a bowl of popcorn and a can of coke. She almost dropped the bowl when she saw Spike standing there in nothing but the boxer shorts.  
  
"Umm so they fit I guess," she asked rather embarrassed. She saw the movie beginning and sat down on her bed "Cool I love swordfish this explosion is so cool, I mean its bad cause people die but its like the best bomb".  
  
Spike looked at Buffy and started laughing "I cant believe that you like action movies seeing how that's your whole life"  
  
"Yeah they're cool, but this one is really good it's got that cute Australian actor in it, Hugh Jackman from Xmen. Its so funny watching the people in these kinda movies fight, cause you totally know that with one move you could take the other guy out"  
  
"Oh so you watch action movies for the cute muscly guys making asses of them self" Spike said pretending to be hurt.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes then patted the bed motioning for Spike to join her. Spike walked around the bed and jumped on stretching out and grabbing a handful off popcorn. Buffy began giggling at the site of a very white Spike lying there; she then caught a glance at his feet more importantly his black painted toenails.  
  
"You paint your toe nails too," she said through giggles.  
  
"Well don't you" he said grabbing her foot causing her to almost fall off the bed and dropping the popcorn.  
  
"Yeah but I am a girl" she said screaming trying to stay on the bed  
  
"Yeah well it goes with my bad ass rep"  
  
"Whatever Spike, but I am going to redo them for you they look terrible"  
  
"You sodden well better not"  
  
"Come on its shocking, I have got a nice blood red I can do them"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"Fine I get to paint yours black"  
  
"Umm ok" she said hesitantly  
  
Buffy reached over to her side drawer and pulled out a few bottles of polish and a bottle of remover. While Spike went to his jacket and pulled out a bottle of black polish.  
  
"You carry it with you" she asked laughing.  
  
"Yep it's my favourite, have it with me in case I need to make a quick getaway.  
  
"So what you planning a getaway from Sunnydale" she asked sadly  
  
"No, why would you miss me " he said smiling  
  
"Well yeah, I mean who else can I beat up for no reason"  
  
Spike just shock his head and grabbed her foot. Buffy began removing the disgusting black polish of his toes as he applied it to hers. His toes were actually quite nice and clean. She actually expected them to be covered in fungus and his nails to be long and yellow. Buffy then took her red polish and began applying it to his toes. When Spike had finished he held her feet and began to tickle them. Buffy tried to ignore him at first but when he didn't stop she tired to kick him away  
  
"Come on Spike I am ticklish and its making me get polish all over your toes"  
  
Spike stoped tickling and waited for Buffy to finish doing his toes. After they looked dry, Spike gave Buffy a mischievous grin.  
  
"They dry yet"  
  
"Yeah why" Buffy asked screwing up the bottle not seeing Spike grin.  
  
He quickly began tickling her toes. Buffy began screaming and laughing trying to get Spike to stop tickling her toes. Buffy quickly tucked her feet under herself and pounced on Spike pinning him to the bed.  
  
"Spike I am not in the mood for fighting so calm down, settle down for the night so we can watch the movie"  
  
Buffy got under the covers and Spike sat down at the head of the bed. After a few minutes Buffy began to fidget.  
  
"What's up Slayer" he said taking his eyes of the screen.  
  
"Nothing it's just your sitting on the covers so it's making them really tight and squishing me"  
  
Spike laughed "I finally get to kill the slayer and it's by squishing her"  
  
Buffy managed to get one arm out and hit him. "Get off"  
  
"Alright Buffy" he said standing up "Can I at least have a blanket for the floor please"  
  
"You're not sleeping on the floor Spike what kind of host do you think I am"  
  
"Well its more comfortable than that dam couch I can tell you that, I woke up that many nights with a stiff neck"  
  
Buffy scooted over in the bed then pulled the covers down on the other side "Get in" she said calmly  
  
Spike almost collapsed "You want me to sleep in the same bed as you"  
  
"Spike don't be a baby we are both adults I trust you not to try anything so get in, Willow sleeps in here when she stays over, there is just as much chance as her trying something as there is you" she said giggling "that's what friends do"  
  
"Umm ok if your sure" Spike climbed into her bed and covered him self with the rest of the quilt "But I better not wake up with a stake in my heart"  
  
"Spike as if, I mean you wouldn't wake up"  
  
Spike shook his head and snuggled into the pillow "Go to sleep or watch the bloody movie Slayer"  
  
"Ok William the Bloody" she said grinning.  
  
Spike layed on his back, propping him self up a little with a pillow so he could watch the movie while he fell asleep. He noticed that Buffy was fidgeting next to him, she was trying to sleep on her stomach but whenever something loud on the T.V happened Buffy turned around to watch it. Finally she turned around and layed on her side she then moved closer to Spike and rested her head on Spikes shoulder.  
  
"You don't mind do you"  
  
Spike just shook his head in shock over how affectionate she was being, he then froze when Buffy snuggled up closer and placed her arm around his waist. After seeing that Buffy wasn't moving from her position Spike loosely placed his arms around her mid section, seeing she wasn't about to stake him Spike let his arms relax a little and rested his chin on her head. God he hoped she didn't do this with Willow although it could be interesting. Spike soon noticed that Buffys heartbeat had slowed and realised she was a sleep. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep happy sleep.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the story and nothing else.  
  
Authors Note: Ok, so what do you think. 


	4. The Quick and the Dead

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy woke up in the late afternoon, because she was starting to feel cold, she then realised why. During the night she had snuggled up even closer to Spike. Majority of her body was lying on his and her arm and leg had been flung around him. She began to move when she realised that his arms were tightly holding her.  
  
"Spike" she whispered trying to shake him. "Spike, come on wake up"  
  
"Leave me alone slayer" he mumbled  
  
"Umm I would Spike but you are holding me"  
  
Spike suddenly sat up causing Buffy to fall off the bed. Spike looked around the room then at Buffy on the floor.  
  
He stretched out his arm "Oh shit sorry here"  
  
Buffy waved of his arm and got up "Well guess that's one way to get out of bed"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy embarrassed "I'm sorry I guess I thought I was still in my crypt"  
  
"Its ok, I'm just going to grab a shower" she said grabbing her clothes "I'll let you sleep, wake you up later ok"  
  
Buffy walked out of her room and a few minutes later Spike heard the shower running. He layed back down on Buffys bed and closed his eyes, moments later he opened them. He couldn't sleep; he had slept most of yesterday and was only awake for an hour or so. Spike got out of bed and put his jeans on; he stuck his head out the door to see if it was free of sun. Seeing that it was he made his downstairs into the kitchen, more importantly the fridge. Pigging out on popcorn the night before was fun but it wasn't what his body needed, he needed blood. A large bottle of blood was sitting in the fridge next to the orange juice and milk. Spike smiled and pulled it out then turned to look for his mug. Dawn had bought it for him when he first started looking after her, kiss me I'm evil. He thought it was sweet. Dawn explained that she didn't want to drink out of a cup that had blood in it. Not so sweet after all. Spike pored himself a glass then placed the rest in the fridge and sat down on a stool. Buffy walked into the kitchen and saw Spike sitting there.  
  
"Hey" she said happily then stared at him for a moment then walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice "Couldn't you sleep"  
  
"Umm I think I still am," he said touching his face where she kissed.  
  
Buffy looked at him and rolled her eyes she then pointed to his cup. He looked down at his mug when he realised why she did it.  
  
"So what do you want to do" Buffy asked trying to change the subject.  
  
Spike just shrugged  
  
"Well what do you usually do all day inside that doesn't involve sleeping"  
  
"I dunno watch T.V, read, write..."  
  
"You write" she cut in. "What do you write"  
  
Spike looked up at her rather embarrassed. "Promise you won't laugh"  
  
Buffy nodded  
  
"Poetry"  
  
Buffy smiled "Really I wouldn't have never guessed"  
  
"I am not very good," he said saddened.  
  
"So what, do you love to do it" Spike nodded "Then why care what people think, I love to dance around and sing yet I am terrible"  
  
"I have seen you dance your not terrible"  
  
"Yeah but that's like bronze dancing, not wild dancing, so can I hear some"  
  
"Hear what"  
  
"You, your poetry"  
  
"Sod off"  
  
"Oh come on why not"  
  
"Cause its really bad, Buffy if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone and I mean anyone. I am really going to be opening up my heart here"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike concerned "Spike what is it"  
  
"Nothing bad just embarrassing, you know how I am called William the bloody, well I got that name before I became a vampire"  
  
"What" Buffy asked shocked  
  
"Yeah it was umm kind of a joke I guess, I was called William the bloody as my poetry was bloody awful"  
  
Buffys mouth hanged open "You lie"  
  
"I wish"  
  
"Well umm I don't care I want to hear some please"  
  
"Well I don't have any here so I guess you will have to wait"  
  
"I thought you said you wrote during the day, so write," she said walking over to a drawer and pulling out a pen and paper.  
  
"Umm what do you want me to write a poem about"  
  
Buffy shrugged "Anything just write what's in your heart, ill be watching T.V come in when you're done"  
  
Spike just sat there for a second then grabbed the paper and pen and began furiously writing. He knew exactly what to write about, her. He just hoped he wouldn't be humiliated like he was the last time someone heard his poetry. After half an hour of writing Spike walked into the lounge room and found Buffy flicking through the channels.  
  
"So is it done yet"  
  
Spike nodded holding the poem tightly in his hand.  
  
"So can I read it"  
  
Spike nodded again still holding on to it tightly. Buffy leaned forward and tried to pull it out of his hand.  
  
"Spike its ok I swear I wont laugh" Buffy placed her hand over his and he slowly let go of it. Buffy sat back down on the couch while Spike began to pace. Buffy opened the folded piece of paper and began to read.  
  
Light vs Dark It pains me to see her happy in light, Yet sad in darkness. For I can only walk with her by night, Yet wish I could be by her side by day.  
  
She fights so hard to beat darkness, If she just once stop and let darkness in, She would see that darkness isn't bad, Because darkness is in me.  
  
If she would open her heart once more, And take a peek at me. See that darkness isn't in my heart, It's just a small part of me.  
  
Light is in my heart, Yet darkness still lives in me, If she could only step into my darkness, And share this light with me.  
  
After reading the poem Buffy stared blankly at the paper, wow she thought. Buffy was totally stunned, she loved the poem. It was filled with love and pain.  
  
"So" Spike asked, "What do you think"  
  
"Umm, its, umm wow"  
  
"That bad huh"  
  
"No it was really good, is, I mean was that like about me" she asked rather embarrassed.  
  
Spike just nodded  
  
Buffys heart lifted "No ones ever written me a poem before, it was beautiful"  
  
Spike looked up at Buffy bewildered "Are you serious"  
  
"A huh"  
  
"So are you going to show me your singing and dancing"  
  
"What no way that wasn't our deal"  
  
"Come on" he said turning on the radio "Show me your stuff, I wrote you a poem"  
  
"Yeah but no, I mean you have to be in the right mood you know, you cant just do it you have to be like full of energy" Buffy thought for a second, "ill dance with you"  
  
"Alright then" Spike turned up the music and walked over to Buffy. He couldn't really dance he just bounced along to the music. An old sappy romantic song came on and Spike went to sit down  
  
"Hey" Buffy said grabbing Spike by the back of his jeans and pulling him back to her. "I think you need to open your heart" Buffy placed her arms around Spikes neck and began to sway with the music. Spike smiled and placed his arms around her waist. Buffy rested her head against Spikes bare chest and continued to sway. Oh my god she thought what am I doing this is Spike its bad enough that you let him sleep in your bed, now your falling for him. When the song ended Buffy looked up at Spike.  
  
"Songs finished"  
  
"A huh" he said mesmerised by her. Spike then leaned down and began to kiss Buffy. Buffy was shocked at first then began to kiss Spike back, when she ran out of breath she pulled away.  
  
Spike looked into Buffys eyes trying to read her, Buffy just smiled back at him.  
  
"I had to breathe"  
  
"Oh" he said then leaned down and began kissing her again. Buffy couldn't believe how sweet and tender his kisses it was almost a shame to breathe.  
  
Buffy broke away and went and sat on the couch; Spike followed and sat next to her.  
  
"So umm I kissed you and I am still here" he said surprised  
  
"Yep" she said happily. "We should do it again sometime soon" what was she saying do it again, she couldn't do it again. Although she did love it and the thought of his lips on hers drove her mad.  
  
"Ok I am confused what's going on"  
  
"What, if you don't like it"  
  
'No, no, no its just what's going on, you said we were friends, god I hope you and the witch don't do that"  
  
Buffy started laughing there was no way she could be friends now. In less then 24 hours she had become the fun Buffy she missed. She liked how he changed her in a few hours and she didn't want to lose this feeling of being alive. "Nooo, look Spike if you just wanna be friends, then I guess I'll have to deal with it" she said dripping with sarcasm  
  
"No no look I don't wanna be friends"  
  
"Oh and what do you want" she asked seductively running her finger down his body. She was taking this way to far, but what the hell she thought how many times do you live.  
  
Spike closed his eyes trying to restrain himself "I want to umm be your umm partner, oh god how pathetic did that sound".  
  
"Really pathetic but sounds good to me" did I just say what I think I said Buffy screamed at her self.  
  
"What?" Spike chocked out "Are you serious?"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath "Yeah I mean we can try and if it doesn't work then it doesn't work. I said to Dawn I was going to work things out between us, we understand each other, were the odd ones out you know. Maybe that means we are supposed to be together. Spike I don't wanna regret anything I have been given another chance I don't wanna waste it, I guess I wanna be with you so I feel this great all the time, I want to live again"  
  
"And your gonna live it with me luv, hey why am I giving you excuses not to be with me, I love you" he said grabbing her and giving her a hug.  
  
Buffy began to laugh hysterically "Oh god I feel better already, ok Spike get up get changed, if you are going to be my boyfriend you have to have more than one outfit, wow that was weird boyfriend and spike in the same sentence, and I cant believe is aid boyfriend that's so childish"  
  
"Don't you like my clothes" he said grinning "And what am I going to get changed into if you don't like them, boyfriend sounds stupid I am over a hundred years old, and no way am I your life partner or whatever that's so gay"  
  
"Spike you need new clothes, go change into the clothes in the bottom drawer and meet me out side I am going to check the mail ok, how about other half, we will work on better half "  
  
Spike nodded before running up stairs and into her room. He grabbed the clothes out of the drawer and looked at them, not bad. He quickly undressed, boxers tended to crowd him, and put on the new clothes; he rolled up the sleeves on the shirt and grabbed his duster before running downstairs. Buffy was standing at the foot of the stairs with a letter in her hand; her eyes were glued to it  
  
"So how do I look" he asked smiling. "Not my usual style but hey I think it works what do you reckon luv".  
  
Buffy looked up at him blankly "Spike this bill is for my house but it doesn't have my name on it, it's for William Blooded".  
  
Spike looked down meekly "Umm yeah that would be me"  
  
"And why would your name be on my house bills" Buffy asked gruffly  
  
"Umm see when you were gone the only way to save your house was to buy it so I did, don't worry its all yours, I didn't want Dawn to lose her home"  
  
Tears sprung to Buffys eyes "You did all that for her"  
  
Spike nodded." When you came back Willow just grabbed all the bills before you could see them and gave them to me"  
  
Buffy ran up the stairs and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug.  
  
"Thank you, hold on where did you get the money"  
  
Spike began laughing "Just because I made you guys pay me for helping, it doesn't mean I don't have money, I just don't like to use it to often, I like to let it gather interest in case I need it.  
  
"And how did you get all this money"  
  
"Trust me you don't wanna know" he said a little saddened.  
  
"Oh ok, so umm why do you still live in the crypt, I mean you obviously can afford something better."  
  
Spike shrugged "How poncy would I look if I lived in an apartment"  
  
Buffy laughed "Yeah you would totally be higher up on the to kill list, I suppose if you moved in here you would make the top of the list huh"  
  
"Yeah" Spike said before realising what she had said "What"  
  
"I mean living with the slayer and being known as her other half cant do much for your rep"  
  
Spike was shocked "Buffy are you asking me to move in with you, you going a bit fast aren't' you"  
  
"Well yeah I know" she said calmly "I mean it's your house after all, and mums room is free, or the basement if you want something darker, or my room if you cant sleep alone, look I know its so fast its just I cant stand the thought of us living it up when your living in the cemetery. Look if this is to awkward then don't worry about it, we could have separate rooms and set aside times to hang out as a couple, you could just live here like will used to you know" she said with a cheeky smile.  
  
Spike took a big gulp "Umm yeah, I guess, I mean its totally sudden, I mean I have been your other better half for what a whole ten minutes"  
  
Buffy began to laugh "You know your starting to talk to like me, totally sudden"  
  
"Sod off" he said walking down the stairs "Come on lets walk to my house to get my stuff and we will go shopping with my car alright"  
  
"Oh my god your going to stay I cant believe, dawn was right things are great when your around" Buffy grabbed her purse and headed outside.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: Wow I got reviews like straight away which is why I am putting up another chapter. I probably wont be putting up another one for at least a week as I am working on another story This Isn't Me, you should go check it out. Any suggestions on how to make this story are greatly appreciated don't hesitate to e-mail me Sunsetali@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the story and nothing else. 


	5. Opium

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Hand in hand Buffy and Spike walked in the cemetery towards Spikes crypt. Buffy noticed 2 people walking towards her and Spike, she sensed that they weren't vampires so dismissed them. When they passed Spike he shivered all over something was not right. When he turned back to look at them he was punched in the face. Spike quickly recovered and tackled him.  
  
"Spike what are you doing" she screamed.  
  
"Buffy its ok, ouch, they're not human," Spike said while punching one of them into oblivion.  
  
Buffy turned around as a long tentacle like arm wrapped around her. Buffy screamed and Spike quickly stabbed his opponent and ran to Buffys aid. Spike jumped on its back and morphed and sunk his teeth into its neck. The demon threw Buffy to the floor and tried to pull Spike off its back. Buffy turned around and saw the other demon still alive standing watching them.  
  
"Spike" she screamed "I thought you killed this guy"  
  
"I did" he screamed back as he was thrown off the demon "Buffy I think we need to use both our strength to kill it. Buffy and Spike began to circle one of the demons while the other stood back and watched.  
  
"A slayer and a vampire together" the demon yelled, "Now that really goes against the laws of nature".  
  
Buffys blood began to boil "That's it your gonna die" Buffy ran at the demon while Spike raised his stake. Buffy flying kicked the demon in the chest causing it to fall back on Spikes stake. Spike than ran the stake diagonally across its body ripping its insides. Blood began to trickle out of its mouth as it fell to the floor. Buffy whirled around to look at the demon who had been watching, he began to back away furiously  
  
"How dare you defeat an opium I will seek his revenge"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike "What's a opium demon"  
  
"I dunno Buffy but I think we should get home"  
  
"Spike have you gone soft on me"  
  
"Sod off"  
  
"Well I am fine you look great so come on lets get your stuff and go shopping"  
  
"You sure, don't you wanna go call your Scooby's to come home or anything"  
  
"No well unless you don't wanna move in with me then yeah for protection, plus ill ring Giles later he'll probably know what it was"  
  
"No no I do" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her towards his crypt,  
  
This shouldn't take long Buffy thought all he has got is a T.V and some cigarettes I mean what else does a vampire need. Spike walked into his crypt and began to gather things together while Buffy stood by the door.  
  
"So what are we taking and what are we leaving, I have got a T.V but you might want one if you are going to live in the basement"  
  
Spike shrugged "Yeah or the little bit can have it. I am just gonna go down stairs to get some junk I'll be back in a minute"  
  
Buffy sat down on an old chair but quickly got up when she heard a rustling. She looked down at the chair and noticed numerous sheets of paper sticking out of the side. She pulled them out and noticed Spike now familiar handwriting; she folded them in half and turned to see Spike coming back up. He noticed the paper in her hand.  
  
"Did you wanna take these?" she said handing them towards him.  
  
He took them and nodded and shoved them into a bag full of his gear.  
  
"I didn't read them Spike I just found them"  
  
"Oh" he said a little happier "When I wrote these I was in a bad place you shouldn't have to read them".  
  
"Ok whatever come on I wanna go shopping" Buffy grabbed the T.V and walked out the crypt to Spikes hidden car.  
  
Once all the gear was in the car Spike finally got up the nerve to ask Buffy  
  
"What kinda clothes are we going to buy, I don't wanna look like the whelp".  
  
"Chill Spike nothing to drastic, just a few more clothes to wear apart from those I bought you and your black jeans and shirt"  
  
Spike quickly looked at her trying to keep his eyes on the road. "You bought these clothes for me, why"  
  
"Oh didn't I tell you, I bought them to say thank you for all the stuff you did to help me, I know it doesn't compare but its a start right"  
  
********** When Buffy and Spike got to the shopping centre Buffy headed straight for the men's section while Spike began to wander around.  
  
"Spike the men's clothes are over here what are you doing"  
  
"Hey I have my own thing to do just pick out some stuff and ill be back in ten ok"  
  
Buffy began to wonder around as Spike disappeared into another part of the store. What could he possibly be doing, has he even been in a clothing store before, not by the looks of the clothes he usually wears.  
  
Spike walked over to the ladies section and began to around her was looking for something special. That's when he saw a plain white whispery dress. Thin straps, floppy neck low back with a diagonal hem line it was perfect. He then walked over to the shoe section and found a silver pair. He quickly grabbed them and walked over to pay for them before Buffy saw him.  
  
Buffy had been wandering around for almost 15 minutes now. She had picked up a few coloured t-shirts, some navy jeans, and a few more dress shirts. She hoped he like what she had picked out she wasn't trying to change him, she loved him the way he was, but wanted a little more colour.  
  
'So slayer you haven't got me dressed all in pink have you"  
  
Buffy turned around and saw Spike smiling at her holding a bag.  
  
"You like these" she said holding them out still looking at the bag, "So what did you buy"  
  
"None of your business, and yeah they all look good lets buy them and go, I am hungry" he said lightly touching his stomach  
  
"Umm ok but which ones" she asked confused  
  
"All of them "  
  
"Spike you cant buy all of them"  
  
"Why not, you said I needed more clothes so lets hurry up and take them"  
  
Buffy took the clothes to the counter and watched while Spike payed for them with a credit card and grabbed the bags. Buffy and Spike got into the car with Spike making sure she didn't go through any of the bags. When Buffy and Spike got home, Spike made Buffy bring his stuff in so he could go hide Buffys gift in Dawns room, so she wouldn't find it. Spike came down the stairs with his bags and saw Buffy had dumped his stuff in the lounge room.  
  
"So umm where am I going to stay now that I am living here, the basement ok"  
  
"Umm I guess I mean you could stay in mums room but I would have to ask Dawn I don't know how she's going to handle this, but umm in the mean time you could stay in my room, if you want"  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Yeah now come on," she said seductively walking up the stairs.  
  
Spike raced up the stairs after her and threw Buffy on the bed he began to kiss her passionately. Buffy began to laugh and pushed Spike off her.  
  
"Hey come on let me change into my jammies"  
  
Buffy walked over to her cupboard and began undressing while Spike took off his jeans and shirt. Buffy climbed into her bed after changing into her nightie and snuggled up to Spike.  
  
"This is great you know that"  
  
"You don't have to tell me that pet, now come lets gets some sleep"  
  
Buffy snuggled into Spikes arms then suddenly sat up when Spike winced.  
  
"Oh god I am sorry you said you were hungry ill go get your blood",  
  
She then saw pain in Spikes eyes. She realised he was wearing a t-shirt instead of nothing like the night before. She leaned over a pulled up the shirt to see a gash right across his stomach.  
  
"Oh my god you idiot why didn't you say anything"  
  
"Don't worry, ill be fine"  
  
"Spike your still bleeding your not fine" she said seeing the shirt glisen with blood and wondered why she hadn't noticed it earlier.  
  
"I'll be ok"  
  
Buffy looked at him worried; he didn't look to good, pale even for him. Buffy got up and went to one of her draws she pulled out some gauze and some antiseptic swabs. She then began to clean up the wound and bandage it up  
  
"Alright now go to sleep but don't ever do that to me again"  
  
Spike closed his eyes and Buffy layed on her back looking at the ceiling. She was worried about Spike, that made her laugh, she never thought she would worry about him. He was being great she had never known him to be so sweet or caring. Not wanting her to do I thing for him. He now needed blood, after the battle they had he needed to regenerate, but he would need more than she had in the fridge.  
  
Buffy rolled on to her stomach and began to look for something under her bed, a stake. When she found one she raised it to her arm and pierced the skin then dragged it along her arm causing a small cut. She placed the stake on the floor and rolled over to Spike who was sniffing the air  
  
"Here drink this," she said offering her arm  
  
Spike sat up alarmed "Buffy what are you doing"  
  
"Drink" she said placing her arm up to his face  
  
Spike shook his head, and pushed her arm away  
  
"Come on, you need to feed you lost a lot of blood and I don't have much left in the fridge hopefully my blood will give you enough strength".  
  
"Buffy I cant, I wont, the chip"  
  
"But Spike you wouldn't be hurting me plus I want you to"  
  
"Buffy I I I cant"  
  
"Drink" she ordered placing her arm on his lips.  
  
Spike began to lick the blood from her arm then vamped out and began to drink hungrily. After a few minutes Buffy began to feel week.  
  
"Spike that's enough ok"  
  
Spike lightly kissed Buffys arm before returning back to his human form and letting go of her arm. Buffy was surprised that she didn't need to use force to get him to stop. Spike layed back on Buffys bed with a europhoric feeling. He then rolled over and pinned Buffy to the bed and began to kiss her passionately again. Any fear Buffy had about Spike quickly disappeared into the night as they shared their first night of passion.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Notes: hey thank you for all your great reviews. Hey anybody who read this and told me it was unbelievable and corny well hey I warned you, even I know it and I wrote it. Sorry there will be no more until next Tuesday at least, ok maybe more if I finish This Isn't Me, you will just have to see. A special thank you to thoses readers who are reading more than 1 story you honestly don't know how happy it makes me see that I am so far not just a one hit wonder, and I haven't even finished one yet, Luv Yas  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story 


	6. Wow, that so did not happen did it?

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 6. Spike awoke suddenly and looked around the room; he was still there in Buffys room. He was scared that it had all been a dream, and that he had woken all alone in his crypt. Seeing Buffys room and feeling the weight of her on his body reassured him that this was all real and that last night did happen.  
  
"Come on Buffy, you have to wake up"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Come on Buffy, you have to ring Giles"  
  
"You ring him, I want to sleep"  
  
"Ok" he said smiling "I'll tell him you can't talk to him because you were so tired after what we did last night"  
  
Buffy shot up in bed "ok ill call him, but you know you are purely evil"  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way"  
  
Buffy ran downstairs and called Giles while Spike layed back on the bed. He was now part of Buffys life, he was Buffys boyfriend, he lived in Buffys house. He wanted nothing else in life. He had a home he had someone who loved him and once Dawn found out he would have a family of some sorts, what else is there. Spike looked over to the window and saw little streams of sunlight coming in. What more could he want, to be in the sunlight with Buffy. Buffy walked into her room and looked up at Spike.  
  
"Umm Giles was surprised, that we killed it, he said they are very powerful but generally don't fight unless something disturbs them. That's not all they umm they grant wishes"  
  
"What like Anya"  
  
"No that's what I thought, they grant wishes after they die"  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows in confusion  
  
"No what I mean is if they are able to be killed they grant the hearts desire only if you are willing to make the ultimate sacrifice"  
  
"So how do we know what the ultimate sacrifice is"  
  
"I dunno but Giles warned me not to take any drastic measures over the next few days, you know be careful what you wish for and all that"  
  
"Well what about me" Spike asked angrily.  
  
"Well Giles said you should be ok because, its hearts desires and all that"  
  
"Oh ok" he said sadly  
  
Buffy walked over to Spike and gave him a hug "hey you may not have a heart that beats, but you do have a heart. How else would you be able to love me so much. Now come on grumble bum get up, you may have eaten last night but I didn't you have slept enough come on"  
  
Buffy climbed off the bed and headed down stairs, she rummaged through the kitchen before she finally found some bread and chucked it in the toaster. While she waited Spike came up behind her placed his hands around her waist and began kissing her neck  
  
"Hey" she said moving slightly while smiling at Spike "Didn't you have enough to eat last night"  
  
Spike smiled "Of you, never. So what do you wanna do today pet"  
  
"I dunno I guess I was gonna go hire a movie for you. I just wanna veg out for the day, you know take a long shower do my hair and nails, you know pretend I am a normal girl, is that ok"  
  
Spike shrugged "Yeah I guess"  
  
Buffy grabbed her toast out of the toaster and covered it in jam. She quickly scoffed it down and ran to her room to change when she came down stairs she found Spike waiting for her holding his keys.  
  
"You wanna take my car, its behind yours" he asked  
  
"Are you serious I haven't got a great driving record"  
  
"Hey what's mine is yours, just promise you'll try not to crash it"  
  
Buffy jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. She grabbed the keys and headed for the door.  
  
"So what do you wanna see lots of blood and guts right".  
  
Spike nodded and stepped back as Buffy opened the door and sunlight streamed in. He watched her walk out on to the porch down the stairs, and was about to shut the door when he felt that weird sensation again. He looked around and saw the opium demon hiding out side aiming a gun at Buffy. Spike didn't think he just ran out on to the porch and dived off tackling Buffy to the ground as a bullet flew past where Buffys head was. Buffy started screaming trying to get her jacket off to cover him. Spike just layed on the floor puffing  
  
"Buffy there, gasp, a, gasp, opium demon.  
  
Buffy was looking at Spike with widened eyes. "Spike you're in the sun and your gasping come on lets get inside"  
  
Buffy grabbed Spike by the arm and led him inside and placed him on the couch.  
  
"Spike are you ok"  
  
Spike was holding his chest and began looking around scared. "Buffy I'm breathing I didn't burn up"  
  
Buffy placed her hand on his chest and felt a heartbeat; she then placed her hand on his head and felt it was warm.  
  
"Oh my god Spike you have a heart beat, your warm, I, I think your human, is that even possible"  
  
Spikes scared face turned to a happy one, he leaned forward and held Buffy in a warm embrace. Buffy eventually let go, "Spike this is so great we so have to call Giles to find out what happened"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy "Isn't it obvious, I made the ultimate sacrifice I risked my life for yours"  
  
Buffy looked confused for a second then smiled "ok well we have to find out if this thing is permanent and if your fully human, stay here"  
  
Buffy ran up the stairs rummaged around in her room then came down holding a cross and a bottle of holy water.  
  
"Hold out your hand" Buffy began to pour holy water on his hand and watch it have no effect. She then threw the cross at Spike and laughed at him while he screamed then realised it didn't hurt. Spike ran to the window and threw open the curtains then ran back to Buffy and grabbed the holy water. Spike began to dance around pouring the holy water over himself and held the cross tight in his hand.  
  
Buffy walked over to Spike and placed her hand on his shoulder  
  
"Your hearts desire was to become human," she asked confused.  
  
Spike looked at her and grinned "well yeah that was half of it but I already got the other half, to be with you" Spike picked Buffy up and began to spin her around.  
  
Spike stopped spinning and placed Buffy on the ground then looked at her shocked. He then ran out of the room and up the stairs. Buffy looked in the direction that he ran in.  
  
"Spike are you ok" she called walking over to the stairs.  
  
"Bloody hell" Spike yelled  
  
Buffy looked up stairs and decided to see what was wrong. When she got to the top she began to look for him. He wasn't in her room and Dawns door was closed. Buffy heard a noise coming from the bathroom and made her way there.  
  
"Spike are you in here are you ok," she said opening the door and walking in.  
  
What Buffy saw shocked, there Spike was standing over the toilet.  
  
"God slayer cant a man get a little privacy"  
  
Buffy quickly turned around embarrassed "umm sorry I didn't realise"  
  
Spike finished and zipped up his pants "You can turn around now"  
  
Buffy turned around still red with embarrassment. " I am so sorry I didn't realise, you just ran out of the room and then I hear you yell what was I supposed to think"  
  
"That a man who hasn't had bodily functions for over a hundred years might need to take a piss"  
  
Buffy looked confused "so why did you yell you didn't miss it did you"  
  
Spike just smiled at her "come here and look at this" he said motioning Buffy to come stand next to him in front of the mirror  
  
Buffy didn't know what he was up to until she stood in front of the mirror and saw both her and Spikes reflection.  
  
"I thought some guy had snuck into the house to watch me piss then I saw my eyes, that's the only thing I recognise about my self" he said moving his head side to side trying to get a better view.  
  
"Not bad huh although now you can see yourself hopefully you are going to have better taste, there's a full length mirror in mums room if you wanna check your self out I really need to call Giles to make sure this is permanent".  
  
Spike watched Buffy walk out before he dashed into her mums room to look at him self.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Notes: Ok so I lied there is more but hey I promised mulitple chapters when I posted them last weeks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story 


	7. Kodak Moment

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Buffy walked up the stairs having talked to Giles for ten minutes. Spike hadn't come down and talked to Giles so Buffy figured that he was in her mums room. Buffy crept up to the door hoping to find spike making an idiot of himself. As luck would have it he was. He looked like a dog chasing his tail, he was turning around to look as his back then try and look at his front at the same time.  
  
"Hey newest person to the human race" Buffy called pulling him out of his spinning.  
  
Spike faced Buffy and smiled. "What did the watcher say"  
  
"Well I could hear him cleaning his glasses"  
  
"That bad huh, is it permanent"  
  
"He said it should be, no reported cases of things turning back, but I guess most people don't ask to be human huh"  
  
Spike turned back to the mirror. "Why didn't you tell me I was this good looking, I could be dating a supermodel instead of a shorty like you" he said with a smirk.  
  
Buffy walked over to hit him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace with them both facing the mirror.  
  
"Look at us luv, were perfect together"  
  
Buffy looked in the mirror at the two of them. The pose they were in was like a picture you get taken at a professional photo place. Buffy turned her head to the side and gave half a smile to complete the picture.  
  
"This is such a Kodak moment"  
  
Spike spun buffy around and looked at her. "This is real isn't it, I am not dreaming"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Its real, your real, you alive and breathing and having other bodily functions I'd rather not think about"  
  
Spike laughed. "So what now luv"  
  
Buffy looked grimily at him.  
  
"What what's wrong"  
  
Buffy gave a big sigh, she wasn't sure how spike would take the news, but it was something she knew she had to do.  
  
"We have to tell angel"  
  
"What why?" spike yelled  
  
"Because there is another one out there don't you think angel should have the same opportunity you have" buffy said frustrated.  
  
"Oh that's just great" spike hissed. Angel would become human and bye bye Spikey.  
  
"Spike he's like your only family, who's not insane, don't you want some human family"  
  
Spike walked over to buffy and grabbed her arms. "I have human family, I have you and dawn, you not family just cause you have the same blood, and while were on it why not find Drusilla instead of angel, she was a much better human"  
  
buffy turned pale. "drusilla" she whispered.  
  
Spike noticed that buffy was shocked and looked sad.  
  
"yeah luv that's exactly how I felt when you said angel"  
  
buffy now relised why spike didn't want to tell angel, not cause he hated angel, well not completely, because he didn't want angel to becoeme human and come back for buffy.  
  
"spike, I didn't suggest that we tell angel so I can go hook up with him, giles actually suggested it an I thought it was the right thing to do. Spike I am with you ok, you may find that hard to belive but I am ok, I am not going to go jump him as soon as I can, the first time was bad enough" she said with a smirk.  
  
Spike looked at her with a smile etching across his face. "alright when do we leave, I wanna get this over with like a bandaid"  
  
"well spike I was thinking that there are some other people who might like to know that your human"  
  
spikelooked confused, he was hoping she wasn't suggesting the watchers cause theat was a hell no.  
  
"dawn" she stated seeing his confused expression.  
  
"oh, yeah the little bit, but isnt she like camping and stuff"  
  
"well yeah but I said that I might go up on the second week if I got out of this funk I am in"  
  
"so you wanna go camping" he asked skeptically.  
  
"its not czamping, camping spike, yes it's a camp ground bu we stay in cabins and stuff, it actually looked like a pretty cool place"  
  
"so you wanna go"  
  
"well yeah I mean dawn would kill us both if wee didn't tell her you were human as soon as it happened, a week later might only mean serious bodily harm'  
  
"ok so peaches then the bit I think I can handle that"  
  
"cool we leave tonight just pack.." buffy thought for a second "everything you own, we will buy anything you need in L.A ok"  
  
spike nodded "buffy" spike called as she was leaving the room. "I am human" he said as if he were in shock.  
  
Buffy tunrned back and gave him a kiss on the cheak "I know, so go pack your bag before I kick your huamn ass.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Notes: So what do you think, I am always looking for ideas for my stories, I always start writing the beginning before I even think about the ending so its up for grabbs, if you have any suggestions on where to take this then by all means tell me. I just wrote this chapter because ei skipped ahead in my story and wrote a few scenes and know I have to go back and fill in the gaps but I only have like 2 more chapters written so after that I am unsure of what to do so please help. If you have read any of my other stories you know I am constantly asking for ideas, hey I like giving the fans what they want, so what do you want.(  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story 


	8. City of Angels

Chapter 8  
  
Spike kept his eyes on the road as he drove to L.A. Buffy decided that it would be best if they left late in the night they way when they got to L.A they would be sure to see Angel. It had taken Buffy that long to pack anyway. Spike only had a few things to pack; he was a guy all he needed was a few shirts and some pants. Spike couldn't get over how many things that girl had to pack. Jeans, shorts, skirts, long sleeve shirts, short sleeve shirts, jackets underwear more underwear. And that was just clothes she then had all her girly stuff. She then rang dawn and had to pack a whole other bag of things dawn had forgot or extra things that Buffy would need.  
  
Now travelling on the road close to sunrise Spike smiled as his girl slept in the car with her head resting on his knee. Spike took his eyes off the road for a second to glance down at her. She's even more beautiful when she sleeps he thought. Spike made another stop at a gas station to fill up and get himself a coffee to keep him awake during the day then made the last part of the journey to Angels driving well under the speed limit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel parked outside Angel and contemplated for a second about splitting. He knew once Buffy woke up he would be in big trouble. Spike lightly shook Buffy and she amazingly woke up, hitting her head on the steering wheel.  
  
"Ouch" she said rubbing her head glaring at Spike.  
  
"Hey not my fault you feel asleep on my leg"  
  
Buffy gave him a small smile "well I wanted to be close to you and you kept moving your shoulder to turn"  
  
"Not my fault, it not like I wanted to go Angels" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Alright are you ready," she said getting out of the car.  
  
"I'm not going in there," he said pointing to the hotel.  
  
Buffy turned around and scolded Spike. "Spike that's the whole point to show him its real now get your ass out of the car or your moving back to the crypt".  
  
Spike jumped out of the car and smoothed out his clothes. He had decided to wear the clothes Buffy had bought him to make a good impression but now he just felt like a wanker in them and wished he had his duster with him. Buffy and Spike walked up to the entranceway then both took a deep breath before entering. Spike looked around the hotel surprised; it was a really nice place. Buffy saw Cordelia working at a desk and cleared her throat.  
  
"Can I help you" she asked not looking up from her work.  
  
"Hey Cordelia"  
  
Cordelia looked up shocked "Buffy" she stammered, then looked shocked at the person standing next to her. "Is that Spike, as in Angels Spike"  
  
"Hey I am my own person" Spike said angrily.  
  
"Here Buffy" Cordelia said chucking Buffy a cross.  
  
Spike grabbed the cross out of Buffys hand and began tossing it from hand to hand like it was a ball. Cordelia's mouth dropped open.  
  
"He's human," Buffy said.  
  
Cordelia looked over at Buffy confused then came around the counter to get a good look at Spike. She peered at him for a second then placed her hound over his mouth and nose. After a few seconds Spike began to struggle and pulled her hand away.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he asked gasping for air.  
  
"Well if you were a vampire you wouldn't have to breathe"  
  
Spike looked at her like she was crazy. "Or you could just feel for a pulse"  
  
"Oh yeah" she said grabbing his wrist. After a few seconds she let go. "Angels not going to be happy"  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
Cordelia sighed "well there is this prophecy that we thought was referring to Angel, but obviously not"  
  
"This wasn't a prophecy" Spike stated.  
  
"Then I don't understand" Cordelia said confused.  
  
"There were two opium demons in Sunnydale" Buffy explained. "They are very hard to kill but we managed to kill one. Giles told us that upon its death it grants your hearts desire but only if you are willing to make the ultimate sacrifice"  
  
Cordelia still looked confused "why would your hearts desire be to make Spike human" Cordelia asked Buffy. "Its not like you can kill him now"  
  
Buffy looed at Spike "it wasn't my hearts desire, it was Spikes"  
  
"You wanted to become human" Cordelia gasped.  
  
Spike shrugged embarrassed.  
  
"Cordelia a lot of stuff has changed since you left Sunnydale, Spikes not evil anymore"  
  
"I am too" Spike piped up.  
  
Buffy shook her head the returned back to the conversation with Cordelia "Spike wanted to be human so he could be with me"  
  
"Be with you how," Cordelia asked then it dawned on her. "You in love with Buffy" Cordelia exclaimed. Now realising that they were standing a lot closer than they should be and that his clothing had changed probably by Buffys hand.  
  
"Yeah I am," he said putting his arm around Buffy. "Now can you go get peaches so we can tell him and get out of here"  
  
Cordelia shook her head "oh no I am not going to be the bringer of bad news, you guys shouldn't even be here"  
  
"Cordelia we want to tell Angel because like I said there were two demons, Giles thought we should go tell Angel then maybe he can have a chance at being human to"  
  
Cordelia's eyes lit up "ok but I am not going to wake him, he's your family you do it Spike, its up the stairs I'm sure you'll find it up there"  
  
Spike nodded and headed up the stairs.  
  
"So you and Spike" Cordelia asked wanting to catch up on the gossip.  
  
"Yeah me and Spike"  
  
"So what's he like in bed"  
  
Buffy looked t her shocked then looked around to make sure no one was listening "fantastic".  
  
Spike walked into Angels room and saw him sleeping in his bed.  
  
"Hey peaches wake up you bleeding poof" Spike yelled  
  
Angel bolted out of bed  
  
"Spike" he said through gritted teeth "What are you doing here, Cordy get me a stake" he yelled  
  
Buffy ran in to the room having walked up the stairs hoping she wouldn't find them killing each other, no such luck "What, what's going on"  
  
Angel looked at Buffy surprised "Buffy look out"  
  
Buffy looked around but couldn't see what Angel was getting so scared at.  
  
"For what, Angel what's going on, I can't see what you're getting scared about"  
  
"Buffy are you crazy your just standing there why aren't you killing Spike"  
  
"What" she screamed  
  
Angel then looked at Spike then at Buffy; he began to sniff the air noticing how close they were to each other. His eyes widened with alarm. He then tackled Spike to the floor then began to pummel him.  
  
"Don't you ever touch her you hear me" Angel screamed at Spike.  
  
Buffy ran over to the two on the floor and pulled Angel off. She then punched him to keep him away from Spike. Buffy then helped Spike off the floor.  
  
"Angel what the hell has gotten into you"  
  
"Me" Angel screamed "you're the one who's gone mad, you're helping Spike"  
  
"Angel would you calm down, leave Spike alone he hasn't done anything to you"  
  
"What, Buffy his scent is all over you, what has he done to you"  
  
"He has done nothing to me" she yelled angrily "and when you have stopped sniffing me have a good whiff of your grand childe cause hes human you idiot. God you don't even know who's a vampire and who isn't." Buffy stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs"  
  
Angel looked at Spike confused then he realised that it was true. Spike was human.  
  
"How" he asked shocked.  
  
"Me and Buffy killed an opium demon"  
  
"They grant your hearts desire, if you make the ultimate sacrifice right"  
  
Spike nodded  
  
"So what did you do"  
  
"I saved her life, another opium demon was trying to seek its mates revenge by shooting Buffy"  
  
"So what" Angel said annoyed "I have saved her life a million times"  
  
"She was standing in broad daylight"  
  
"What?" Angel asked shocked  
  
"I didn't want her to die so I ran outside and tackled her to the ground"  
  
"Why you hate her"  
  
Spike began to laugh "Peaches you have been out of the loop a long time, after I left L.A I went back to Sunnydale and got caught by the idiots Riley worked for they fixed me so I couldn't hurt humans anymore"  
  
"What?" Angel said not believing him  
  
"I know sounds weird but true, I went to Buffy and her friends for help, they did but didn't like it. In the end I ended up helping them, it gave me something to do, then I started changing, I liked helping Buffy, I fell in love with her" he said embarrassed that he was fessing all this to Angelus  
  
"I do not believe this you cant love her tis not possible" angel thought for a moment. "Buffy didn't kill you"  
  
"No but she wanted to, but she needed me with the glory thing, but we sorta had a truce"  
  
"She was your friend ok now I know this is some trick"  
  
"She wasn't my friend she hated me it wasn't until after she came back that we got together"  
  
"You're together," Angel said running at Spike and pinning him to the wall.  
  
"Peaches I have to breathe"  
  
"Not necessarily"  
  
"Look we didn't come here to rub it in your face, Buffy came here cause she thought she could help you"  
  
Angel let go of Spike and thought for a moment maybe he should go talk to Buffy. Angel left the room and ran down the stairs. He found her lying up against a chair her eyes glassy.  
  
"Buffy can we talk"  
  
Buffy shrugged, she sat up and wiped her eyes  
  
"Look Buffy I am sorry about before I just went mental when I could smell his scent on you, I mean I left so you could have a normal life, then I find out your with Spike".  
  
"Angel you can't help who you fall in love with you should know that. I didn't mean to, at first I just ignored it thinking I would have time to deal with it, but I don't, I have died twice already, I don't want to regret anything."  
  
"But Buffy"  
  
"No Angel listen I love him I really do, he's my strength, I need him. He's always been there for me he helped me out so many times with glory and didn't expect anything in return"  
  
"Buffy if you asked I would have helped"  
  
"That's not the point Angel he was always there for me I told him to leave so many times yet he still stayed, he really loves me Angel. I love him, Angel, I loved him as a vampire and I still love him as a human, at least now he can give me the life that you want me to have"  
  
"But hes not strong you'll die trying to protect him"  
  
"Then I'll die happy, I would have to do that for any other human boyfriend at least Spike knows what he is up against"  
  
"But Buffy, its Spike,"  
  
"Exactly Angel, its Spike and that's why I love him, look Angel we didn't come here to rub it in your face there is still another demon in Sunnydale, I thought maybe I dunno you might wanna kill it, you could have the same chance spike has"  
  
"I cant"  
  
"What" Buffy said shocked "why not"?  
  
"Buffy if I am going to get my redemption I am going to do it right, ok I cant cheap on it, there's this prophecy"  
  
"Oh" Buffy said disappointed "I just thought"  
  
"No its ok I understand, but I cant"  
  
"Umm ok, look I guess we better go, I just know you love Spike being here"  
  
"No stay, I mean you guys only just got here, stay a couple of days there's plenty of room."  
  
"Are you sure, I mean I would love to its been awhile since I have been able to enjoy L.A, are you sure you can handle Spike, I mean I know he can be a bit much sometimes"  
  
"Look me and Spike have our differences but I am willing to put them aside if you think he's changed"  
  
Buffy gave Angel a tight hug "thankyou, you don't know how much it means to me that you're alright with this, I'll go tell Spike"  
  
Angel sighed he wasn't exactly alright with it but at least it was someone he knew.  
  
Buffy ran up the stairs and began looking for Spike. "Spike where are you" she yelled spookily "come on Spike come out" she said more firmly. Buffy stuck her head in one of the rooms and saw Spike with his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey what's up"  
  
Spike looked up, his eyes were glassy, and he was pale as a vampire.  
  
"What's wrong?" she said sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
"So you talked to Angel then"  
  
Buffy nodded  
  
"And is he coming with us back to Sunnydale"  
  
"Nope" she said happily "were staying here for a couple of days if that's ok"  
  
"What?" Spike said shocked  
  
"He said if he is ever going to get his redemption he has to do it right, that prophecy thing Cordelia mentioned"  
  
"And, what did he say about us" he asked grimly.  
  
"Well he isn't exactly thrilled, told me that I would die trying to protect you but I told him you can give me the life that hes always wanted me to have. Even if you couldn't it doesn't matter because I love you".  
  
"You told him you love me"  
  
"A huh" she said happily.  
  
"You told him you love me before you told me"  
  
"I have told you that I loved you"  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
"Well I guess it was implied when we made love"  
  
"Oh" he said with smile before he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"So can we stay it would be nice to spend time with Cordy, I guess, but hey free accommodation in L.A cant get better than that".  
  
"What does peaches think about it I mean am I going to have to watch my back"  
  
Buffy playfully punched Spike in the arm "look he said he wants to try work things out between you guys"  
  
Spike turned to Buffy and gave her a hug and lifted her off of the bed  
  
"Oh Buffy this is sodden great, I am sorry but I thought the worst but now oh god I love you"  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: so what ya think, don't worry there will be more angel yelling at spike because he doesn't understand how great there love is, Hee Hee, but hey I am always looking for more ideas to make this story better so drop me a line. 


	9. Go on Hit Me Spike

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Buffy and Spike walked down the stairs hand in hand. Angel looked up and growled a little at Spike. Spike growled back and a smile began to form on Angels lips. Spike was already very protective of Buffy and was warding Angel off.  
  
"There just like little puppies" Buffy said to Cordelia making her laugh.  
  
"I know it make you just wanna pat them doesn't it"  
  
Cordelia walked over and tried to touch his hair. Angel flinched away and Spike began to laugh. He knew Angel was vain but not that vain.  
  
"So spike what's it like being human, what did you do first" Cordelia thought for a second. "No wait I don't wanna know"  
  
"He went and took a leak" Buffy supplied.  
  
"Thanks slayer"  
  
"Well you did"  
  
"Umm I need to talk to Spike" Angel said  
  
Buffy looked worriedly between Spike and Angel. Angel wouldn't really hurt Spike would he?  
  
"Its ok Buffy, ill be ok"  
  
Angel led Spike down to the training room while Buffy began to rub her hands with nervousness.  
  
"I'm sure they will be alright Buffy, Angels probably going to give him the speech"  
  
"The speech?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You know, the big brother speech, the father speech, well in this case the grandfather, you know, the whole you hurt her and I'll hunt you down, you treat her right thing"  
  
"Oh ok, umm Cordy what's down there by the way"  
  
"The training room, why?" Cordy asked walking back in to her office.  
  
"Just wondering". The training room as in weapons, I hope Spike is ok.  
  
"Are you ok Buffy" Cordelia asked picking up a file for her nails.  
  
"Well its nothing, its just spikes human"  
  
"Yeah we got that Buffy"  
  
"He's human, he can do anything he wants"  
  
Cordelia looked at Buffy and saw her worried face. "You worried hes going to leave you aren't you"  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Come on Buffy your talking to me remember I can see a phoney a mile away, you worried that now hes human hes going to go leave"  
  
"Oh god, hes going to leave me isn't he"  
  
"Spike may be a jack ass but hes not angel, he won't leave"  
  
"Are you sure" Buffy asked glumly.  
  
"He wont, ill talk to them to"  
  
"No don't you dare"  
  
"Trust me"  
  
Meanwhile in the training room, with the weapons.  
  
"So Peaches what did you want to talk to me about, cause there is something I need to ask you"  
  
"Hit Me"  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
"I said hit me"  
  
"As much as love to hear you say that, why?"  
  
"I need to see if you can protect her," Angel said taking off his jacket.  
  
"Oh I see so me hitting you is protecting her"  
  
"I need to see if you are strong," Angel said stretching his muscles.  
  
"I am strong," Spike said raising his voice.  
  
"Well prove it, you and Buffy are to wrapped up in the whole being human that you didn't even see if you can fight"  
  
"I can fight are you stupid or something Peaches, the gel seeping into your brain"  
  
"As a vampire you were strong, and you could fight, but now your human things might be different"  
  
Spike thought for a second maybe Angel was right, and that was killing him. "Ok, but just to prove that I am strong, not because I need to protect Buffy"  
  
"Ok, but your protecting Buffy in more ways then you think, if you can fight on your own then Buffy wont come crying to me when you die"  
  
"I'm not going to die now get your ass over here so I can kick your ass"  
  
Angel began circling the room, "Just because I said you could hit me doesn't mean I am just going to let you"  
  
Spike began to watch Angel never letting his gaze leave Angel. Spike suddenly lunged at angel knocking him to the ground. Angel rolled Spike off him and punched him in the face. Spike rolled them again straddling him and punched Angel in the face. Angel bucked Spike off and he hit the wall with a loud thud, a thud that was heard upstairs. Spike pushed off the wall and spun and kicked Angel in the chest. Angel stumbled back but quickly regained his footing when he saw Spike advancing on him. Angel punched Spike before he could, and the fistfight was on. Buffy and Cordelia ran down the stairs and saw the two at each other's throats (not literally).  
  
"Angel, Spike stop this" Buffy yelled. Buffy and Cordy ran over to the guys and pulled them off each other. Both men (?) looked startled for a second not knowing what had stopped the fight. Both turned and saw Buffy and Cordelia.  
  
"Hey Buffy what's up" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows in shock "what's up, you and Angel were just kicking the crap out of each other"  
  
Spike smiled and saw a similar smile on Angels face.  
  
"We were just playing" Angel said. "I was testing his strength, it's been awhile since I have fought him, so I can't be sure exactly, he seems strong enough but he could use some work"  
  
"Hey" Spike protested.  
  
"So he's like a man slayer" Cordelia said  
  
Angel looked over at her and sighed, a MAN slayer, he was her equal.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike with a grin on her face "come on Slayer" SHE said, "I wanna show you some of L.A"  
  
"Umm ok" he then looked over and noticed that Cordelia was still holding on to Angels arm "well be back in a couple of hours, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Spike said with a smile.  
  
Angel looked at Spike confused by Cordelia had a huge smile on her face.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Authors Notes: ok I know I shouldn't let one bad review get me down but hey I have. That's why I haven't posted in a while lost my confidence. The reviewer posed some questions so I am going to answer here. Why did I gloss over the whole Buffy feeding Spike thing and most of it. Well for starters we all want Buffy and spike together so why waste time getting them together. I glossed over Buffy giving Spike blood because well it would have been rather raunchy. I was going to go back and sex it up but this site stopped N.C. 17 stories. So I basically said had their first night of passion and let your imagination run wild. I hope that's ok, if this story does well and someone wants it for a site then I probably go back and write it. Hope that's ok  
  
Authors Note: please, I need feedback on where to go with this. 


	10. I so did not mean that

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Authors note: ok so I did let that one bad review really get to me. I wasn't sure about writing the story cause I thought it would be really corny and crap. And to have some one confirm my beliefs well it kinda shook me in to not writing. So ill do my best to write this chapter but I don't know how its going to go.  
  
~  
  
Buffy and Spike walked into the hotel, it was darn now, and Buffy didn't feel like testing out Spikes strength just yet.  
  
"Your back already" Cordy asked glumly  
  
"Yeah the slayer was tired"  
  
"Hey" Buffy protested. " We drove all night, soon will soon creep up on you and I'll laugh when it does"  
  
"Cordy made up two rooms upstairs Buffy if you are tired" Angel said still trying to get on her good side. Testing Spike was supposed to make Buffy forgive him for well, sniffing. She still seemed slightly annoyed though.  
  
"No I didn't" Cordy stated  
  
Angel looked at Cordy angrily. "Cordy I asked you to set up the rooms"  
  
"Yeah I know I only set up one"  
  
Angel glared at Cordy while Spike tried to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Thanks Cordelia" Buffy said trudging up the stairs.  
  
"Well I am going on a case Cordy" Angel didn't really want to witness anything Buffy, Spikeish and hoped they would be asleep when he got home and wouldn't have to see/hear any of it. "You coming Cordy"  
  
"No I think I will stay"  
  
"What?" Angel asked furious. "You were begging me last night to let you come on this one, now you don't want to"  
  
"Yeah I think I'll stay in and do my nails"  
  
"Whatever" Angel said fuming out of the hotel.  
  
"You really pissed the peaches off," Spike said with a smile.  
  
"Well you better appreciate it" Cordy said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off to the office.  
  
Once they were in there, Cordy shut the door and pushed Spike onto a chair. She then proceeded to sit on the desk to have a feel of authority.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing" Spike asked a little afraid of the cheerleader.  
  
" 'Bout what" shit was has peaches gone and done.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Look" he said standing "I am not about to listen to another lecture, I don't really care what peaches thinks"  
  
Spike got up and was about to leave when he felt him self being pulled back.  
  
"Just sit down and shut up for a second" Cordy said throwing him in the chair. "God what is it with you to, talk about family trait"  
  
"Hey" Spike protested.  
  
"Will you shut up already, I am trying to help you"  
  
Spike softened a little. "Alright so what do I need `elp with"  
  
"Buffy thinks you are going to leave her" Cordy blurted out.  
  
"What?" Spike asked shocked  
  
"You, run off, leave her all alone" Cordy spoke in short quick sentences.  
  
"You can't be serious, Buffy knows I love her"  
  
"Angel loved her"  
  
"But I am not Angel"  
  
"But, your still a guy and well that girl has issues"  
  
Spike began to rub his eyes. "She knows my hearts desire was to be with her, other wise I wouldn't be human right now"  
  
"Yeah but then you wanted to turn Drusilla human"  
  
"That wasn't serious, hey she wants to turn Angel human" he said jealously.  
  
"Yeah but she was only with Angel for like what 2 years, you have been with Drusilla since way before those clothes you wear were out of style, and Giles was the first to suggest it not her"  
  
"But she went along with it"  
  
"Out of obligation" Cordy yelled. She was starting to get really annoyed with him. "You telling me if this happened under different circumstances, you wouldn't want Drusilla to at least know so you could help her"  
  
Spike slumped in his chair defeated. The cheerleader was right. He knew deep deep deep deep down inside that not telling Angel wouldn't be fair.  
  
"You need to show Buffy you really care"  
  
"But I do" Spike whined.  
  
"Well she needs assurance, you dope"  
  
"Well what the bloody hell can I do"  
  
Cordy jumped of the desk. "I don't know you the one who is older than bread, I am just the informer, what would you do as a vampire, then translate that to human"  
  
Spike thought for a second. "Well that's obvious, a claim" a smile grew on Spikes face. "I'll ask her to marry me"  
  
Cordys eyes widened with shock "what" she squealed.  
  
"A claim, marriage, why didn't I think of it before"  
  
"Oh no no no" Cordelia rambled "that is so not what I meant"  
  
"But its perfect, and she doesn't even have to say yes, I mean yeah I want to marry her, I just never thought of it as in it actually happening"  
  
"I am confused," Cordy said plonking down in another chair. "You really want to marry her, but it doesn't matter if she says yes"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Yes, I want to make her mine, but if she says no at least she know I am in it for the long haul"  
  
"Oh, ok" she said finally understanding  
  
"Thanks" Spike said getting out his chair and walking out the door.  
  
"Oh god Angel is so going to kill me"  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: please, I need feedback on where to go with this. Ok it was short but good right. I think I have the next two chapters worked out but I am still looking for ideas, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT (  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story that's all. 


	11. Beauty and Angelus

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Spike woke around 11 the next day and noticed that Buffy was still asleep beside him. She had a smile of contentment on her face while she slept and he hoped he had done the same, because that's the way he felt. I am going to marry this girl some day he thought brushing a stray piece of hair away. Spike decided not to wake that way he could get all of his plans sorted out with out her knowing. He needed to talk to Angel. Not to ask permission, just to tell him that his plans. If he even tried to rebut, Spike would just mention that that's what Angel wanted for Buffy, a husband, a house, a family. There were a few flaws in Spikes plan; one he didn't know where to take her. Dinner had been his pan then surprising her with the ring. Spike knew plenty of great places to go in L.A, if you were a vampire that is. Spike cringed at the thought of asking the cheerleader where to take her and to ask for advice on the ring.  
  
Spike quickly got out of bed and changed before heading towards Angels room. He didn't get that far, as soon as he opened his door Cordy pounced on him.  
  
"What are you doing being so sneaky?" she asked.  
  
Spike turned around with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"You're just the lady I wanted to see"  
  
Cordy looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need to go shopping today"  
  
Cordys face smiled brightly. "Cool I know just the exact place to by you some new clothes"  
  
Spike frowned "These are new and what's wrong with them, Buffy picked them"  
  
Cordy shook her head "already whipped"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too, so what are you buying then"  
  
Spike looked around then began rubbing his ring finger. Cordy looked at him confused.  
  
"A ring" he whispered.  
  
"Oh" Cordy yelled happily.  
  
"I love shopping for jewellery"  
  
Shhh, I don't want them to hear us, now will you help me"  
  
"Sure but Angels not going to like this"  
  
Spike shrugged is shoulders and walked off to Angels room  
  
"What are you doing" Cordy hissed.  
  
"I am going to wake up the wanker and tell him, you wanna watch"  
  
Cordy tried not to smile but then quickly nodded and followed. Spike walked into Angels room, then waited for Cordy to get to the door before he let it out.  
  
"WAKE UP WANKER"  
  
Angel sat up startled in bed. "Oh god I thought it was a dream"  
  
"Sorry peaches its not and things are just going to get worse"  
  
Angel looked at Cordy as she tried to disappear into the doorframe.  
  
"What" he asked wearily.  
  
"I am going to ask Buffy to marry me," he said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"What?" Angel yelled.  
  
"Shh keep it down she's still asleep.  
  
"Oh yeah and you yelling at me to wake her up was being quite"  
  
"Whatever" Spike said dismissing him. "I am going to ask her tonight and I thought would like to know first"  
  
"So I can beat you to death and then you won't be able to" Angel asked.  
  
"No, I just thought you should know and don't try to stop me Angelus, I am going to give her that picked fence"  
  
"What?" Angel asked confused.  
  
"The house the white picket fence, the life you wanted her to have the whole caboodle, so you can't object to it"  
  
"I so can"  
  
"And I so don't care, I am asking her ok, its Buffys decision"  
  
"Yeah it is" Angel said with a smile "and she will say no"  
  
Spike shrugged his shoulders "she might but all I can do is ask"  
  
Spike turned around and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" Angel asked.  
  
"I am going to make arrangements for tonight and buy her a ring, you have the whole day with her here on your own, so you better not say anything, I am giving you that"  
  
Angel sighed regrettably agreeing. "Alone, what about Cordy?"  
  
"Oh I am going with him Angel, at least this way Buffy will get a decent ring, Spike would probably get her a skeleton ring or something"  
  
Spike looked down embarrassed, giving Buffy that ring was the spell he tried to convince himself. Spike left the room with Cordy following him leaving Angel to bask in his own misery. Angel layed back in his bed with the hugest headache, Spike. He was right about one thing, which totally pissed him off; he could give her that life. Angel through off the covers and decided to wake Buffy up, this would probably be the last time he would get to spend. Sure Buffy would occasionally come and see him, although in the last three years he had only seen her two or three times.  
  
Angel walked over to Buffy and SPIKES room and knocked the door, he didn't want to walk in if she was changing. After hearing nothing angel entered and saw Buffy spread out across the bed smiling. Angel walked over to the bed, he hated walking her.  
  
"Buffy"  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Come on Buffy you have to get up" he said kneeling next to the bed.  
  
"Gnnngh" Buffy mumbled.  
  
"Buffy" he said shaking her arm.  
  
Buffy rolled over grabbed angels arm and pulled him to the bed.  
  
"Mmm spike come back to bed"  
  
Angel scrambled off the bed "Buffy its angel"  
  
Buffy opened her eyes a little then opened them wider when she saw angel.  
  
"Shit I am sorry," she said scrambling back. "Where's Spike" she asked nervously.  
  
"Oh he and Cordy went to buy a wed..rrra umm clothes, yeah clothes, Spike needed clothes"  
  
Buffy looked down defeated. "Oh I guess he didn't like the ones I bought him"  
  
Angel saw Buffys sad face. "Umm what I mean is that the are umm on a case, demons eating customers when they go to try on clothes"  
  
"Oh ok, so just you and me huh"  
  
"Yeah, so umm yeah can I talk to you about Spike".  
  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: ok this was going to be longer but I thought seeing how I didn't post much last week that I would put another up for you and try to get more up in the week. Oh and that's for the constant reviews.  
  
Authors Note: oh and yeah I know that angel kinda acted lightly, but that's because I dont want to plagiarise me own work, see I have a full fight going to happen in Paradise and I am worried that the material would be the same  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. 


	12. Family

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 12  
  
So Spike what are you planning for tonight," Cordelia asked as they walked to the jewellery store.  
  
Spikes hand was lightly shaking as he followed Cordy down the street. "Umm I don't know, I am so nervous, I am the big bad I don't get nervous, but I am. She's probably going to say no anyway"  
  
"Yeah if she's stupid"  
  
"I wish I had your confidence"  
  
"Its going to be fine so what's happening tonight then" she asked eagerly.  
  
"I was going to take her out to dinner, its not the most original thing but that's all I got, know anywhere I can take her"  
  
"No it's a great idea, I heard of this great new place called Amore, you'll love it"  
  
Spike started laughing. "You do know, what you said right, you said its called love you'll love it. If its called love then it's the perfect place then"  
  
"Good, now are you telling Buffy that your taking her out cause she's probably going to need something to wear"  
  
"No" Spike shouted. "I don't want her to know, I'll tell her at the last minute, I bought her a dress in Sunnydale, I have been looking for the right time to give it to her"  
  
"That's so sweet' she said smiling then she quickly frowned. " How do you know its going to fit?"  
  
Spike put on a cheeky grin "I have been watching her body for the last 5 years, it'll fit"  
  
Cordy cringed "ewww I so don't wanna know. So if Buffy is sorted what about you"  
  
"What about me" he asked irritated.  
  
"We need to fix you up"  
  
"We bloody well do not"  
  
Cordy stopped in the middle of the street and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Do you want to marry Buffy or not"  
  
Of course he wanted to marry Buffy but what extremes would he have to go.  
  
"Yes" he said defeated.  
  
"Good" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the jewellery store. "Cause after this we are going to the hairdresser"  
  
Cordy ran from case to case Ohing and Ahhing pointing at rings she liked. Spike just stood in the doorway shocked at the idea of going to the hairdresser. The elderly shopkeeper walked over to the excited Cordy.  
  
"Can I help you mam" he asked  
  
"Umm yeah were looking for an engagement ring"  
  
"Congratulations" he said.  
  
Cordelia looked up and started laughing. "Oh its not for me its for him" she said pointing to Spike.  
  
The shopkeeper looked at Spike confused.  
  
"It's for me girlfriend," he said walking over to them. "She's 'elping me pick one"  
  
"Oh" the shopkeeper said finally understanding. "Well the lady here has picked the right case, this is where we keep our traditional wedding and engagement rings although we have a great range of other rings that would be appropriate for the occasion"  
  
Spike looked down at the case, Cordy was right they were nice. Big diamonds or clusters of diamonds, but nothing that would suit Buffy. They would all get caught or destroyed if she slayed in them and he didn't want her to take it off. Spike frowned unhappily at the case.  
  
"Is there a problem sir"  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
"Well they are nice but my girlfriend is very active and well she'd get them caught"  
  
The shopkeeper nodded. "Yes I understand, well like I said we have many appropriate rings, ill show you some inset rings. That means the diamonds are sort of pressed into the gold"  
  
Spike nodded and headed over to the case with Cordy glumly following. She liked the rings with the huge stones. Spike smiled as soon as he got to the case and saw the rings. There were only a few rings like the man described but they were good. Spike saw a flash of greeny, blue and took a closer look.  
  
"That one"  
  
The shopkeeper frowned a little. Spike looked between the shopkeeper and Cordelia and saw the disappointed look on both their faces.  
  
"What" he asked  
  
"Nothing really, its just yeah there is a diamond in the middle but there are other stones in it" Cordy said frowning.  
  
"Sapphire and emerald dear"  
  
"I like it, can I take a look at it"  
  
The Shopkeeper pulled out the ring and handed it to Spike. "Its called family, parents usually buy it for their daughter for graduation. The coloured stones are seen as the parents and the Diamond is the daughter"  
  
"Its perfect" Spike said happily.  
  
"Are you sure" Cordy asked.  
  
"Yep, I am the sapphire, Buffys the emerald"  
  
"So who is the diamond" Cordy asked.  
  
"Dawn, she's what brought us together"  
  
"Do you really want her on the ring though"  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way, she's my family"  
  
Cordy smiled "You really love them don't you"  
  
Spike looked at her with a goofy grin "I'd do anything for them"  
  
"Ok we'll take it then, now come on we need to get you to the hair dresser"  
  
"What"  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Notes: ok I am so sorry, see its then end of the year and my little Sis is doing yr 11 and she has all these assignments due before her exams next week so I have been kicked of the computer and have been forced to write it all by hand then type it up. So I am so sorry. It was supposed to be so much longer but I decided to break I up so you could get some as soon as possible. So, so Sorry please forgive me  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. 


	13. Looking Good

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Three hours later Spike was walking back to the hotel looking not like his usual self. According to Cordelia going to the hairdresser had been successful but Spike wasn't sure. His hair was back to its original colour, and Spike was sorry to say that it was a ver boring light brown colour. Cordelia thought it was fantastic and couldn't stop talking about how good it looked. Although Spike had to admit he couldn't blame her he was a very sexy man. After the hair dresses Cordy had dragged him to practically every clothing store in L.A. When he told Cordelia that Buffys dress was white and all wispy she decided that a black suit just wouldn't do. He was asking her to marry him not marry him on the spot. Spike hesitantly agreed to creamy brown casual suit and white hessian shirt. The combination gave off a dressy summery look which is what Cordelia was going for.  
  
"Alright Spike" Cordelia said standing in front of the hotel. "I'll go in and see where she is we don't want her to see you straight away"  
  
Spike nodded then followed Cordelia in side much to her dismay. Spike hid behind her until he was sure that Buffy was no where in site. Cordy saw Angel and yelled out to him.  
  
"Hey Angel, where's Buffy"  
  
"She's down stairs training, I'm just getting her a glass of water, umm Cordy there's a client standing behind you"  
  
Cordy looked behind her confused looking at Spike then turned back to Angel. "Ok well can you keep her down there for a couple of minutes so we can get some stuff organised"  
  
"Yeah sure, umm can I help you sir, sorry about her she can be so rude"  
  
Spike smiled and stepped out from behind Cordy. "That's ok, I'm sure she gets it from you"  
  
Angel stared at the man intently before bursting into laughter. "Is that you Spike, oh my god what did you let her do you"  
  
"Hey I look good," he said stalking over to him. "She said the slayer would like it"  
  
"Oh I am sure she will' he said with a smirk before heading down to the training room.  
  
"Do I look like a wanker" Spike said turning suddenly at Cordelia.  
  
"No you look great," she said grabbing his arm and leading him up the stairs. "Now show me this dress of Buffys"  
  
Spike went up to their room and rummaged through his stuff until he finally found what he was looking for.  
  
"Here" he said handing Cordelia a bag before returning to his bag looking for the shoes.  
  
Cordy opened the bag and pulled out the dress "wow Spike this is really nice she's going to love it"  
  
"Its not gone all crinkly has it' he said handing her the shoes.  
  
Cordy layed it out on the bed and smoothed it out then put the shoes next to it.  
  
"No it's perfect, I didn't know you had a nice side Spike"  
  
"I don't," he said embarrassed looking down at the floor.  
  
"Alright, well lets go down stairs, I'll go get Buffy"  
  
"What are you going to tell her?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Cordy thought for a second. "Umm that you want to take her out for a nice dinner because umm you guys never had a first date, that sound alright"  
  
Wow this chit was smarter then she looked "yeah that will do, where will I go"  
  
"You can hide in Angels office for awhile, till I get her up here and showered then you can come up and change to"  
  
Cordy and Spike walked down the stairs. Spike huffed his way to Angel office, he really badly wanted to see Buffy, but h knew he couldn't. He wanted to surprise her; he wanted tonight to be a night she would never forget. Cordy walked down to the training room and saw Angel and Buffy sparing. Well it was more like Buffy kicking the crap out of Angel while he tried to protect himself.  
  
"Hey Buffy I'm back"  
  
Buffy looked up surprised.  
  
"Hey Cordy, where's Spike"  
  
"Umm, Spike" shit shit shit. "Hes umm looking at cars"  
  
Buffy looked confused then smiled "Yeah right you could have just told me hes still at the department store looking at him self in the huge mirrors"  
  
Cordy meekly smiled. "You got me, umm Buffy you finished"  
  
Buffy unwrapped her fingers "yeah I guess why"  
  
"Got a surprise"  
  
Buffy looked between Angel and Cordy before dashing up the stairs after Cordy.  
  
"What is it" she asked when she was back on ground level.  
  
"Spike wants to take you out for dinner tonight, to make up for you guys never actually going out on a date"  
  
"Cool" Buffy said walking up the stairs.  
  
"Yep so go shower, and get my supplies to make you look beautiful"  
  
Buffy agreed and ran off to the shower.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Notes: ok sorry it has taken me so long to post, but as I mention in my last post its not my fault little Sis has stupid assignments.  
  
This chapter is for the fan who wouldn't forgive me(  
  
More really really soon I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. 


	14. Marry Me

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Two and a half-hours later Buffy was ready. Cordy had showed her the dress and shoes Spike had bought her and she was surprised. She had known he bought her something went they had gone shopping in Sunnydale but she hadn't expected this. Cordy had told her that Spike would be waiting for her done stairs and Buffy was getting rather excited about what would be happening. Buffy walked down the stairs grinning widely.  
  
"Spike I am ready" she called out.  
  
Buffy saw Angel speaking to a guy in a suit with light brown hair.  
  
"Oh I am sorry Angel, I didn't realise you had a client"  
  
Angel raised his head and smiled at Buffy. Spike with his back towards Buffy was the same grin.  
  
"That's ok Buffy I don't think my CLIENT" will mind once he sees you"  
  
Buffy gave Angel a nervous smile. "Where's Spike"  
  
Spike turned around still sporting his grin. "Right here baby," he said holding out his arms.  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy screamed running down the stairs into his arms. "You look so great"  
  
"Was I that bad before luv"  
  
Angel smirked and Spike threw him a "shut up" look.  
  
"So where are we going tonight Spike"  
  
Spike smiled "just this place Cordelia told me about it should be smashing, come on I don't want to lose our reservation"  
  
"Don't be home late," Angel said like a father.  
  
Buffy waved and just as Spike left Angel whispered.  
  
"Good luck"  
  
Spike turned around and gave Angel a confused look. Angel just smiled at Spike then turned and made his way upstairs. Spike shrugged and followed Buffy out the door.  
  
Spike and Buffy walked up to the restaurant that Cordy had picked. Buffy looked at the sign on the restaurant.  
  
"Amore" she said smiling. "I haven't been here before I wonder what it means"  
  
Spike clasped her hand "it means love"  
  
"Oh" she said trying to hide her smile. Spike had taken her to a place called love. She didn't know that Spike could be so romantic.  
  
Spike walked into the restaurant pulling a nervous Buffy with him. Buffy and Spike were soon seated at their table. The waiter brought the menu and it was spikes turn to be nervous.  
  
"Umm Buffy" he whispered nervously. "The writings a little small"  
  
"What" she asked looking up from her menu.  
  
Spike looked down defeated. "I can't read the menu"  
  
"What" she asked confused.  
  
"I forgot I needed glasses when I was human, I have been doing alright so far, its just with small lettering it makes it hard"  
  
"Oh well that's ok" she said smiling. "Well get you some glasses tomorrow, do you know what you want"  
  
Spike shrugged "taste buds been dead for a hundred years luv"  
  
"Ok" she said ill just get you the same as me is that ok"  
  
"Sure would you like some wine" he asked.  
  
"What's the special occasion?" she asked smiling.  
  
"I just want this night to be special that's all" hopefully it will be one to ill remember for the rest of my life he thought  
  
"Ok but just one glass, if you are going to spend money on me then I am not going to say no"  
  
The waiter came and took their order then swiftly left the couple alone. Spike reached across the table and grabbed Buffys hand. I am so glad you were willing to give me a chance luv"  
  
"Hey well I am glad dawn gave me a pep talk," she said stroking his hand. "You were really there when I needed you so thank you. It's because of what you have done that I gave you a chance"  
  
"Well I am glad luv"  
  
The food came and Buffy and Spike ate in silence, stealing glances at each other. After they finished eating Buffy sat waiting for the dessert to arrive while Spike, nervously fidgeted with the ring box in his pocket. Spike finally got the nerve to speak,  
  
"Umm Buffy"  
  
"Yes Spike" she said looking at him  
  
"Tonight's been really great right"  
  
"Yeah Spike it's been perfect"  
  
"Well good luv, I am hoping I can make it better"  
  
Spike put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the ring box and placed it on the table.  
  
"What's this?" she asked nervously picking it up  
  
"I got you a gift, I know you didn't have one"  
  
Buffy opened the box and saw a small note.  
  
Marry me  
  
Buffy lifted the note and saw the ring.  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy said shocked "are you serious"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"It's just so unexpected"  
  
"Try it on see if you like it" he said nervously.  
  
Buffy slipped the ring on her finger and smiled "its beautiful"  
  
"That you're time and think about it. Buffy I am giving this to you because I love you and I want you in my life forever. If you want to say no then ill understand, but I am not going to leave you like those ponce in the movies do. I'll still love you. I want you to know that I am in it for the long haul and I am not going to leave. I don't expect an answer right away you can say yes or no whenever you like ok"  
  
The dessert arrived and Buffy lazily picked at it while her gaze was lost on the ring. Spike on the other hand was shovelling his dessert in his mouth with a shaky hand. Buffy shook her head back into reality and smiled.  
  
"Would I make you the happiest man alive if I said yes" she said remembering his last proposal when they were under willows spell.  
  
Spikes lips twitched into a smile and he slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes" she whispered in shock.  
  
"What?" he asked chocking  
  
"Yes" she said a little louder finally taking her eyes off the ring.  
  
Spikes eyes widened with excitement and jumped out of his chair knocking it over. While righting his chair Buffy walked over to him. When he turned around she was standing only a centimetre away from him. Spike threw his arms around Buffy and held her tightly.  
  
"Umm Spike, people are watching," she said trying to pull away from his embrace.  
  
Spike let go of her and looked at the people watching them.  
  
"She said yes" he explained.  
  
People in the restaurant began clapping and Buffy sat down a little embarrassed by Spikes out burst.  
  
"Do you want to go now " Spike asked sitting down.  
  
Buffy nodded  
  
Spike quickly signalled for the check paid and then left the restaurant holding Buffys hand.  
  
"Are you ok luv" he asked noticing Buffys change in mood.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Do you want to go back to the hotel"  
  
"Umm yeah"  
  
"Your not having second thoughts are you luv' he asked getting a little scared.  
  
"No" she said quickly "it's just well. why"  
  
Spike laughed "because I love you and I want to give you the life you deserve"  
  
"You know its probably going to be a short life Spike"  
  
"None of us know how long we are going to be here pet. I just want to make the time we have here special"  
  
"Ok" she said understanding him. "Well it looks like I am engaged again"  
  
"Yeah luv except this time I am not under reds spell, I am under yours"  
  
Buffy walked up the stairs to Angels place and took a deep breath.  
  
"Are you prepared to face Angel?" she asked nervously glancing at Spike. She knew things weren't going to go well, she just hoped she wouldn't have to break up a blood bath.  
  
Spike took Buffys left hand and walked into the hotel. Cordelia and Angel ere sitting no the couch talking.  
  
"So did she say yes" Cordy asked excited.  
  
Buffys mouth dropped opened and Spike held up Buffys hand showing the ring.  
  
"Oh my god" Cordy screamed running over to Buffy crushing her with a hug.  
  
"You knew" Buffy stammered.  
  
"Of course we knew" Cordy stood back and looked at Buffy  
  
"congratulations"  
  
"We" Buffy said shocked. She looked over at Angel and he quickly looked down at his shoes. Buffy walk over to him.  
  
"You knew"  
  
"Angel nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" she said playfully whacking him in the arm.  
  
Angel looked up and smiled at her. "What was I supposed to say, oh by the way Buffy, my grandchilde who was once a vampire but is now a human is going to ask you to marry him"  
  
Buffy scold, she knew she had been beaten.  
  
"So are you ok with this"  
  
"Yeah I guess" he said unconvincedly "they talked me around, well Cordy yelled at me"  
  
"Good" she said "cause I really want you to be ok with this"  
  
"I am Buffy just let me know if he gets out of line, I'll come to Sunnydale to straighten him out"  
  
"Thanks" Buffy hugged Angel and Spike gave a little growl. Buffy let go of Angel and looked over at Spike.  
  
"Down boy" she said laughing. "I think hes jealous" Buffy walked over to Spike and gave him a hug. "Happy now"  
  
"Of course luv, I am getting married to you"  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Notes: see I told you it would be up really soon. Ok peeps I am now going to work on paradise cause I need ideas for this one so keep the reviews coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story. 


	15. Buffys Mind

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Buffy lay in bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about the events that had happened that night. Spike was lying next to her with his arm wrapped possessively around her. Every once in a while he would tighten his grip and let out a little growl. She knew even in his dream he was trying to protect her. Buffy held her hand up to catch the ring on the moonlight and watch it sparkle. It was so beautiful; the different colours made the ring seem more magical, like a rainbow.  
  
Buffy put her hand down and rolled over on to her side to face spike. Buffy smiled happily, the guy laying next to her was her fiancee`, she was somebodies fiancee`. How the mind boggled. She was surprised to say the least when she opened the box and saw the note marry me. When spike put the box on the table it shocked her; in fact she actually thought the total opposite might happen, that he would dump her. She had seen way to many movies (e.g Legally Blonde) to know that guys would take their girlfriend to a nice fancy packed restaurant to break up with them so they would not make a scene. She didn't really think he would dump her but that's all she could come up with. Who would think spike would propose to her, well ok ok he did once but this was different.  
  
Seeing the ring had actually made Buffy freeze. She had never really thought about getting married after she became the slayer. It never really came up either; most guys had a commitment phobia. She didn't know if she wanted to get married and she was worried that if she said know he would reject her. When he started talking, telling her he was never going to leave her and she didn't have to say yes made her make her decision. She loved him and he loved her. As much as the proposal would calm Buffys mind that spike wouldn't be running off anytime soon, she knew by saying yes she would be calming his mind. He was desperately seeking assurance as much as she was.  
  
Buffy saw the happiness in his eyes when she said yes. She had never seen him so happy. Sure he had embarrassed the hell out of her but it was the worth the look of devotion shinning in his eyes.  
  
Spike rolled over on to his back and Buffy saw this as an invitation to snuggle up to him. As soon as Buffys body touched his skin his arms came around and held her tightly to him.  
  
He mumbled a very sleepy "I love you" before repeatedly kissing her hair then drifting off to sleep.  
  
She could get very used to this life.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Notes: ok this is meant to be short, kinda like an interlude thingy just so we know how buffy is thinking. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. When I first posted this and Paradise I had quite a bit written up and I started putting it up while I was writing This Isnt Me. Now I am slowly wounding down on the pre written stuff so now I am liturally writing as you see it so that's why it might be a bit slow. Always looking for suggestions and if you think you would like to help me with a au fic I totally need help thanks. 


	16. Last of the Happiness

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Spike drove down the dark road towards the campsite using the directions Willow had given Buffy. Buffy was now asleep, resting her head on against Spike leg. He had told Buffy that they should leave while it was still daylight but she had wanted to wait till Angel was up before she left. Spike had no problem waking Angel up like he had the last couple of days but Buffy had insisted on letting her sleep. That meant all day he had to listen to Buffy and Cordelia talk wedding stuff. For two girls who had never been married they sure knew a lot about it. Not that he minded Buffy was happy, really happy, and that's what he wanted.  
  
Spike took one hand off the wheel and placed it over Buffys and the ring. It had now been officially two days since he had proposed and he loved every minute of engaged life. Spike knew that this constant happiness would be short lived. Buffy had not told her friends that she was engaged, let alone that she was with Spike. When she had rang the gang she had just told them that she was brining a guy up and to organise a cabin for them to share. Spike hadn't been pissed that she hadn't told them he was actually glad. He knew facing her friends would be hard at least if Buffy got to talk to them face to face first then things might be different.  
  
Spike was a little unsure on how his little bit would take it. He knew she was always trying to set them up. Telling him that Buffy was looking for him when she wasn't, walking out of the room when it was just the three of them. Dawn was a big part of Buffys life and he was worried that she wouldn't accept it, that maybe she should have been consulted first. He knew that Buffy had wanted to talk to here about where he would be sleeping once they got home so hopefully things wouldn't be to full on for her.  
  
Xander and the rest of the gang would be a whole different story. Xander was an arrogant prick and would be the hardest to break if he was able to be broken at all. The demon chick probably would care either way and would be good to get her on his side so that way she could persuade Xander. Spike was sure about the two witches Red and Glenda. He didn't think they hated him or was totally in love with him either, it was sort of neutral. He figured if he promised that he wouldn't hurt Buffy while under one of their truth spells then he should be ok.  
  
Spike saw the turn off for the campground and thought about waking Buffy up but then decided against it. He wouldn't need her help with anything all he had to do was find their cabin. Buffy had written the number down along with direction and told them were the key would be hiding. Spike began to drive between the cabins and realised how badly his car would stand out. Finally finding the right cabin Spike stopped the car outside and got out of the car. There were lights around the site so he was easily able to find the key. Spike opened the door and turned on the light inside before turning back to the car for Buffy. She was still sleeping so Spike left her and grabbed some of their bags out. Walking inside the cabin Spike noticed it was rather large especially for a cabin. The was a double bed over in one corner and a single one by the bed. It also had a few basic things like a sink and a fridge and a mini stove that formed a kitchen, along with a table and a few chairs. Spike walked over to the double bed and dumped their stuff next to it, it was now time to get Buffy out. The fact that the car door was open and there was a slight breeze now flowing through the car didn't same to faze Buffy. Spike decided to let her sleep and leaned over inside the car and tried to get her out with out disturbing her. He did but no without hitting his own head on the doorframe of the car. Spike had carried Buffy almost all the way to the door when she woke up. She sleeps through wind and coldness, the radio but she cant sleep through being carried.  
  
"Spike what are you doing" she asked groggily.  
  
"Carrying you over the threshold" he said smugly  
  
Buffy was startled by his remark and tried to sit up in his arms  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey it might be awhile before I get to this for real so I am practising"  
  
Buffy relaxed back into his arms and allowed her self to be carried in.  
  
"There me lady that wasn't so bad" he said before dumping her on the bed then walking out  
  
"You better not do that on our wedding night" she said trying to sit up. "hey were are you going" she asked standing and following him.  
  
"move the car"  
  
"but dawn said we could park it in here"  
  
Spike opened up the door to the car and got it. "I know but luv, the desoto is a dead give away, get it dead" he said smiling.  
  
"ok but hurry back"  
  
Spike smiled. "don't worry luv I'll be back, that ring wasn't cheap you know"  
  
Buffy walked back to the bed and flopped down on it tomorrow was going to be a hard day. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to tell her friends. For starters Spike was human, and huge important fact had slipped her mind. She figured they would flip over her and Spike but him being human oh god what was she to do.  
  
Spike walked into the cabin and chucked his keys on the table. He saw Buffys worried expression.  
  
"What's up luv"  
  
"oh just you know tomorrow the worlds gonna end, but at least I was happy right"  
  
"It will go fine Buffy" he said laying on the bed. "your too stressed and I know the perfect way to relieve it"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and saw the smile on his face.  
  
"Oh really and hows that"  
  
"Well I don't believe we have truly celebrated this engagement yet I believe someone didn't want to do it in Angels place but where not there now"  
  
"Gee I don't know" she said like a virgin before pouncing on him.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: ok sorry for the shortness but its either short chapters or long ones with those stupid ~*~ things in them. Ok so two chapters in 2 days is good right, so that means as usual not any for like maybe a weeks. A WEEK you scream, hey I am sorry but I am going to be busy planning my 20TH birthday. Omg 20 you say, yes 20 I cant believe it either, although it might be because I look like a 16 year old. So yeah if you don't see any chapters till after the 20th (*yes I turn 20 on the 20th*) that's why. 


	17. Xander

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Dawn woke up early. Today she would see Buffy. Sure Buffy could be a pain at times but she still missed her. She was so happy when she found out that Buffy was coming. She seemed happy but there was also the fact that some guy was coming  
  
Dawn walked up to Buffys cabin and was about to enter when she heard Buffy talking.  
  
"Look its going to be hard for the guys to understand so I'll go talk to them, just stay here for awhile"  
  
Spike nodded  
  
"Its going to be a shock about us to begin with not to mention what's happened, not to mention Dawn, I am not sure how she is going to take it, I mean she was so in love with the bad ass Spike and now, well I don't know. I think I should take the ring off around the guys that would totally wig them out"  
  
What Dawn thought I knew she was bringing some guy but I didn't think this was serious, she has a ring as if, I mean we have only been gone a week. Dawn ran back to her cabin and waited for Buffy to come out. Willow and Tara came out of her cabin carrying bowls and cereal  
  
"Hey Dawnie, were eating breakfast out side on the benches you seen Buffy yet"  
  
"Nope I thought I would let her sleep I think they got in pretty late last night"  
  
"Do you know who this guy is" Tara asked shutting the door and heading to the table  
  
"No his probably some guy out for a good time"  
  
"Dawn" Willow shrieked  
  
"What I mean hes coming up her after a week of being with her"  
  
Xander and Anya came to the table grinning widely and almost spilling the milk they carried. Obviously they had been up to no good last night, and the night before.  
  
"So you guys seen Buffy yet" Xander asked  
  
"Nope" Willow replied "Buffy and the guy she brought aren't up yet"  
  
"What?" Xander gasped almost spilling the milk he was pouring into a bowl  
  
Willow looked surprised "Anya didn't you tell Xander Buffy was bringing someone"  
  
"Are you kidding, it would ruin the sex"  
  
"Hey I think that's Buffy now," Tara said looking towards the cabin.  
  
Buffy walked out of her cabin and looked around at the campground, she didn't get a good look at it the night before. She saw a group of people sitting at a table waving at her she realised it was her friends and ran over to them.  
  
"Hey guys, you missed me"  
  
"Hey Buffy" Willow said excited "join us for breakfast"  
  
"Umm yeah ok but I wanna talk to you guys first"  
  
"Sure Buffy what's up" Willow said through a mouthful of cereal.  
  
"Well as you guys know I have brought someone with me, a very special someone actually, and I know it's kinda of sudden but I really do love him".  
  
"Do we know this guy" Xander demanded  
  
Buffy began to get nervous and started playing with hands "Umm yeah you do. I know your not going to like him, I still can't believe that I do but please bare with me. I really love him and he loves me, I know we have had our differences but hes what I need right now"  
  
"Its not Riley is it" Willow asked  
  
"Umm no it's umm"  
  
"Its Spike" Dawn said looking over Buffys shoulder.  
  
"Umm yeah" Buffy said confused about how Dawn could know then turned in the direction Dawn was looking. Spike was casually walking towards the table.  
  
Dawn got up and ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. Spike swung her around a few times before putting her back on the ground and kissing her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"You missed me little bit"  
  
Dawn stood back and looked at Spike then gave him another tight hug again.  
  
Xander looked at Spike and his mouth dropped open. "Dawn get away from him, hes got the ring of Amare again"  
  
Spike and Dawn looked over at Xander then started laughing and walked over to the table; Spike began waving his fingers to indicate that he wasn't wearing a ring.  
  
"Its ok Xander hes human" Buffy reassured him.  
  
Tara and Willow were shocked and Xander had his eyes fixated on Spike.  
  
"What how?" he questioned them.  
  
"Was it a opium, demon?" Anya asked paying more attention to her cereal than the fact Spike was human.  
  
"Umm yeah" Spike said surprised "how did you know"  
  
"I dated one once we had a lot in common till he got killed"  
  
Xander was still looking at Spike when the realisation hit him "oh my god Buffy Spike isn't the guy you were talking about was he?"  
  
"Well yeah Xander wasn't that obvious" Willow told him.  
  
"Oh no this is not happening, first Angel and now Spike"  
  
Spike walked over to Xander and looked down at him. "I AM NOT MY PONCY SIRE," he yelled at him. "I AM NOTHING LIKE ANGEL, I WOULD NEVER LEAVE BUFFY, I LOVE HER"  
  
"How can you love her?" he asked standing up to him looking at him straight in the eyes. "You don't ever have a heart"  
  
"You stupid sod, I am human now remember and who says you need a bleeding beating heart to love huh, I loved her when I was a vampire and I love her even more now, cause know I can give her the life she deserves".  
  
Buffy looked at Anya with pleading eyes hoping she could do something to stop them fighting.  
  
"If you two don't shut up" she yelled "I am going to stay with Buffy tonight and you to can room together".  
  
Spike and Xander looked at each other terrified "well be good," they said in union.  
  
"Good" she replied getting back to her cereal.  
  
The gang was quiet for awhile just looking at each other. Finally Tara got the nerve to speak up.  
  
"Umm Spike would you like to join us for breakfast"  
  
Spike nodded and sat next Willow on the bench while Buffy sat in his lap.  
  
"So spill," Dawn said with a grin that was ear to ear.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked grabbing a bowl and pouring cereal into it.  
  
"How did you guys get together"  
  
Oh ohhhh, Buffy thought I cant tell them I asked him to sleep over, its gonna make me sound like a desperate tart.  
  
"Umm well the day you guys left I kinda got bored in the afternoon kinda wishing that I had come with use, so umm anyway I went to visit Spike see if he wanted to hang"  
  
"But being the daytime I was sleeping" Spike added in.  
  
"So umm I left a note for him, to come by later, and he did and arr we spent all night talking and watching movies, and we ended up falling asleep on the couch".  
  
"He stayed the night" Xander snarled.  
  
"Yeah" Spike said grinning at him "but don't worry, Buffys being nice I actually slept on the floor she kicked me off the couch"  
  
Buffy forced a smile at Spike, please don't stuff this up.  
  
"So yeah, we sorta got to know each other better that day and we just sorta said hey lets get together see if it works cant hurt right"  
  
"This is so cool" Dawn said shovelling cereal into her mouth.  
  
Spike nodded as he ate the cereal loving the taste.  
  
"So you got together before he was human," Xander asked trying to contain his rage.  
  
Buffy nodded. "That's kinda how he became human"  
  
"What?" Xander asked shocked.  
  
"Umm yeah, arr guys, Dawn we have something else to tell you"  
  
Willow looked peculiarly at Buffy; she had stayed quite the whole time "theres more"  
  
"Umm yeah" Buffy looked at Dawn "umm Dawn I know I should have asked you before I went and did this but umm"  
  
"Spit it out Buffy, it cant be that bad" Dawn said trying to find out what was going on.  
  
"Umm Spikes living with us"  
  
"Oh that's it" Xander said standing up and walking off.  
  
Spike looked at the girls then at the direction Xander went. Spike taped Buffys leg and Buffy got up and looked at him strangely.  
  
"I am going to go see if Xanders ok"  
  
Buffy nodded and watched him off  
  
"Is that a good idea" Anya asked, "I mean Xander cant play if hes hurt"  
  
"I am sure they will ok Anya" Buffy said looking off with a worried expression, then continued telling them how Spike became human.  
  
Spike found Xander throwing rocks in the lake. Spike walked up to him but didn't say anything he just picked up a few rocks and began throwing them in.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything," Xander asked.  
  
"No not really you were busy throwing rocks I didn't want to disturb you"  
  
"You know I hate you"  
  
"Yep, but I don't remember Buffy saying anything about you having to love me hey you don't even have to like me. Just as long as we don't fight in front of her she will be happy, don't you want her to be happy"  
  
"Yeah but not with you"  
  
"I know it's a weird concept I doubted her at first to but shes happy, she tried for so long to pretend to be happy for you guys now she is and your making upset".  
  
"I don't mean to, its just I don't wont her to get hurt, I have seen it to many times"  
  
"Do you think I want Buffy to get hurt, I would die a hundred times if I hurt her"  
  
Xander looked up at Spike and smiled "I'll make sure of that"  
  
"Look we can fight all we want, just not in front of Buffy ok. We can yell and scream and beat the hell out of each other when were alone"  
  
"Good, so all smiles for Buffy but you do realise when I ger you alone I am not going to stop telling you how bad you are for Buffy"  
  
"Good"  
  
~TBC~  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Kuzui. If I am correct she said her birthday was on the 19th now I am hoping she meant of this month so here is a birthday present for you happy birthday.  
  
Also thank you to LILI. 


	18. Family

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Spike and Xander walked back to the table. Buffy stood up and let Spike sit down.  
  
"You guys ok"  
  
"Yeah" Spike said coolly "Xander and I just wanted to get away from you girls and you hair and make up talk, right Xander"  
  
Xander nodded smiling at Buffy.  
  
"Ok what's going" Buffy asked  
  
"Nothing" Xander said smiling  
  
"Ok so why are you guys being so nice to each other"  
  
"We boys are just sticking together," Spike added  
  
"Oh ok" Buffy said not really believing them. "So what's there to do around here"  
  
"Well there is the lake, you can swim or canoe, can you swim Spike" Dawn asked.  
  
"Umm I don't know maybe, I can't remember"  
  
"I'll teach you" Tara pipped up "I mean if you wanna learn I am a great swimmer"  
  
"Thanks, ill take you up on that"  
  
"If you don't wanna swim Spike there are these long nature walks that me and Xander go on, you just find a secluded area and" Anya didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Xander had covered her mouth.  
  
"Umm yeah find a secluded area and listen to the birds" Xander said unconvincedly.  
  
The girls raised their eyes brows at Xander and Anya while Spike just laughed "I'll bet you can"  
  
"Ohh at night we can have a bon fire" Willow added excitedly "with marshmallows"  
  
"Basically Buffy we are here to relax, I brought this really thick book and I sit by the lake and read like the whole day" Dawn said smiling looking off in the distance.  
  
"What she means is she pretends to read" Willow added "She's actually checking out the guys staying in a cabin over there" Willow said pointing to one directly in front of the lake.  
  
"What I can't help it if that's where they are," she said smiling sheepishly.  
  
"So I see there is a lot of site seeing to be done all round" Buffy said looking at the group.  
  
"So Buff, did you guys get settled in last night" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah pretty much we left some of our stuff in the car, its still in the car park. Can you go get it Spike "  
  
"Ok well I am going to go have a shower," Xander said  
  
Anya looked disappointed "That's so not fair, me and Xander can't share one, I cant wait to get home"  
  
Buffy looked around "umm where are the showers by the way"  
  
Xander pointed to a grove of tress "through there, girls on one side guys on the other"  
  
"Cool I really need one, I am sure Spike is thankful he doesn't pick up scents as well as he used to"  
  
"Oh don't worry love I know you smell," he said with a smirk.  
  
Buffys mouth dropped and she got off Spikes lap "fine then I'll stand over here" she said walking away.  
  
Spike gave Buffy puppy dog eyes but she ignored him.  
  
"I'm gonna have a shower then" she said walking off to there cabin.  
  
"Hey Buffy, I'm going to have one to come past our cabin first its number 23, ill show you" Dawn said getting up from her seat.  
  
Buffy nodded and walked off to her cabin, a few minutes later she exited with a towel and a change of clothes. Walking over to cabin 23 she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Dawn opened the door quickly almost knocking Buffy in the face.  
  
"Hey you ready" Buffy said taking a step back.  
  
"Yep" she said draping an arm around her sister.  
  
Buffy put her arm around Dawn and walked off in the direction of the showers.  
  
"So Dawn any hot guys"  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy shocked "Buffy what about Spike"  
  
"I was just asking," she said laughing.  
  
"Oh well in that case yes heaps, Willow was right I am there for the perv, so you, and Spike huh".  
  
"Yeah me and Spike" she said with a smile on her face "is that umm ok, I mean are you ok with it"  
  
"Would you care"  
  
"Dawn" Buffy said hurt "of course I care what you think"  
  
"Oh no Buffy" Dawn said hurriedly "what I meant was that you seem so happy with him, if I didn't like it I doubt I would have much say"  
  
"Well no" she said sheepishly "but you are ok right"  
  
"Oh yeah Buffy I love it I think its great, you to are so happy"  
  
"Thank god" Buffy said stopping and giving her sister a tight hug. "I do value your opinion Dawn but what I have with Spike I don't want to lose not after all we have been through. I have you to thank for that"  
  
Dawn hugged her back "don't worry Buffy I don't want you guys to lose each other either, come on lets go take a shower and start smelling beautiful for Spike"  
  
Buffy and Dawn ran off towards the shower.  
  
Half an hour later the girls emerged feeling fresh and smelling clean.  
  
"So Dawn did you wanna come and stay with Spike and I or are you fine with Will and Tara"  
  
"Well I was going to stay with them cause I didn't know who you were bringing"  
  
"And now that you know its Spike" Buffy asked walking towards her cabin.  
  
"I guess I will still stay with them, I want to give you time alone"  
  
Buffy smiled "Trust me Dawn we have had plenty of time alone, I miss you, Spike misses you"  
  
"Are you sure Buffy I don't mind staying with them"  
  
"You're staying with us and that's final, now go get your stuff"  
  
Dawn gave Buffy a huge grin then ran of to grab her things. Buffy walked off to her cabin. Spike was inside because the car was now parked by the cabin and she didn't think he would be socialising with her friends. Buffy knocked on the door.  
  
"Spike are you decent Dawns going to be here soon"  
  
"Yeah luv"  
  
Buffy walked into the cabin and saw Spike lazily lying on the bed. Buffy dumped her things on one of the chairs and then went and joined him on the bed.  
  
"You and the bit going to go hang out" Spike asked  
  
"Nope shes brining her stuff over, I asked her to stay with us, is that alright"  
  
Spike kissed Buffy on the head "of course its alright I luv bit you know that"  
  
Buffy and Spike heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Are you guys making out, I mean its so cool if you are I just wanna make sure your both decent"  
  
"Just give me a second to zip my pants up bit"  
  
Buffy hit Spike on the chest. "Come in Dawn, Spikes never going to be decent but at least he has clothes on"  
  
Dawn giggled then opened the door and walked in with a handful of clothes. She dumped them on the table in much the same manner Buffy had with her clothes. She saw Buffy and Spike cuddling on the bed and smiled. Spike tightened his grip on Buffy with one arm and motioned for Dawn with the other. Dawn walked over to the bed and went to sit by Spike. Spike shook his head and both Buffy and Dawn looked confused.  
  
"You belong in the middle bit tell your sister to shove over"  
  
Buffy smiled and moved over to allow Dawn to slide between them. Dawn jumped on the bed and wriggled down. Spike rolled on his side and put his arm over Dawn. Buffy did the same placing her hand over Spikes. Dawn looked down at the hand clasped over her stomach.  
  
"Finally" Dawn said.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at Dawn confused.  
  
"We are family" she said clasping both her hands over Buffy and Spikes  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Notes: Ok well this chapter was kinda a birthday present to my self. My Birthday is on the 20th (tomorrow) and I turn 20. Every year I buy my self a birthday present and do something special just me. Well I bought my self a lamp so I can write at night and this is the something that I am doing that I love to do on my own. This chapter was kinda cute and mushy and I guess kinda like what I hope my family would really be like. 


	19. Daddy

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 19  
  
After laying on the bed with Dawn and Spike Buffy leaned forward and wiggled out of their hold.  
  
"Alright you to lazy bones get up I wanna see this place, maybe go on one of those walks Anya was talking about.  
  
Both Dawn and spike raised their eyebrows at her.  
  
"The walk not the extra curricular activities, get your mind out of the gutter you to"  
  
Dawn got off the bed.  
  
"Ok ok, look you two go spend some time together, ill get the rest of my stuff and then hang out by the lake"  
  
Dawn ran off leaving Buffy and Spike alone.  
  
"You do realise why she's going to the lake right, cause your not acting the way I thought you would"  
  
Spike looked up at her confused. "She said she likes to read by the lake"  
  
"There was more to it"  
  
Spike looked at her sheepishly. "Umm I wasn't really paying attention, I was focusing on her sister"  
  
Buffy smiled and sat on the bed to change in to a pair of walking shoes.  
  
"She's there for the perv"  
  
"What" Spike asked finally sitting up in bed.  
  
"There's a cabin full of lusty boys right near the lake, she's probably going to go out there in that little bikini and sunbake"  
  
Spike jumped out of bed and was at the door in a second. Buffy quickly stopped him before he got out the door.  
  
"I was joking about the bikini Spike it's probably not that little," she said trying to control her laughter  
  
Spikes face reddened with rage.  
  
"Calm down" she said stroking his back. "I am just teasing" "So she's not going to be out there in a bikini," he said a little relieved.  
  
"No she probably is just calm down I was just trying to get a rise out of you cause you weren't reacting to the idea of Dawn picking up guys"  
  
Spikes rage began to build again "the lil bit is to young to pick up boys, I'll kill the ponce who touches her"  
  
Buffy smiled and led Spike to the table to sit down.  
  
"Now there's the reaction I expected, it's nice to know you care about her as much as I do"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy shocked "of course I care about the lil bit"  
  
"Good cause she looks up to you, your like a father figure, she never really knew my father and Xanders more like a big brother"  
  
Spike was shocked to say the least sure he knew Dawn looked up to him but not as a father. He was a father" Spikes grin grew.  
  
"AWWW, does Spike like the idea of being a daddy," she said putting on a little kid voice.  
  
Spike shook of his goofy grin. "Oh umm well you know" he said putting on his tough talk. "Never thought of it"  
  
Hes so cute she thought, trying to act tough when she knew inside that he was proud to be part of a family. Buffy leant down and kissed him. Spike deepened it filled with so much passion from finally being part of a family, being the head male.  
  
Buffy broke away from the kiss. "We better get out of here before Dawn walks in on us trying to make this family a little bit bigger".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn saw Buffy and Spike leave their cabin hand in hand. Buffy smiled since her mom had died her life seemed empty. Buffy tried her best but she had other things to worry about and then she died. She always felt lost. Sure the gang helped fill the void a little but it wasn't until Buffy had come back that she felt a little happier. Sure she had been a little spacey but she had spent more time being an older sister then trying to be mom. Dawn could already tell that Buffy was happier with Spike. She had never seen her that happy she even seemed content and safe.  
  
Buffy never felt safe she was always worried that people would leave. For some reason Buffy didn't seem that way and Dawn wanted to know why. It wasn't until Dawn was in the cabin with the rest of her clothes that she remembered the conversation she had heard earlier. Buffy had mentioned a ring. Dawn ran over to Buffys things and began going through them. She eventually found a ring box and opened it excitably. Dawn looked at the ring strangely, it was beautiful. She didn't understand why Buffy wouldn't want to wear in front of her friends. A smile crept to Dawns face.  
  
"An engagement ring" she exclaimed out loud.  
  
Sure it wasn't your typical engagement ring but Spike wasn't your typical kind of guy. It was the only reason that made sense on why Buffy wasn't wearing it, unless she didn't like it. She had to be stupid if she didn't like it and Dawn would gladly keep it.  
  
Dawn became saddened. Buffy hadn't told her. She could understand not telling the group but she was her sister. An evil grin came to her face; she would make Buffy tell her by taking the ring. If Buffy couldn't find it she would surly have to ask Dawn to help and then she would weasel it out of her. Dawn put the ring box in her pocket and made her way to the lake she had some site seeing of her own to do.  
  
Authors Notes: ok well heres a second chapter to make up for the lack of them last week. Now working on another to make up for it so sorry. 


	20. The Ring

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Buffy and Spike spent a good couple of hours on the walking trails. You could take quite a few trails. It seemed like a good place to play a long game of hide and seek. Xander and Anya had also decided to take a site seeing tour much to Buffy and Spikes dismay. They had caught them having sex not once but twice.  
  
Spike had finally decided that their walk had to end. He didn't think he would be able to look Harris in the face after he had just seen his ass. When they got back to the campsite Willow and Tara were making lunch. Dawn had decided to make an appearance tearing herself away from the half naked guys.  
  
Xander had actually offered Spike a seat on his side of the bench. He wasn't sitting next to him; Xander and Spike were sandwiching Anya. This left Buffy Dawn Willow and Tara squeezing onto the other side. Spike knew the only reason Xander was doing this was so that Buffy didn't have to sit on his lap. Although it did score brownie points when Buffy saw them getting along.  
  
Tara handed Spike a few sandwiches before getting back to making more. Spike looked and the sandwich wearily before taking a big bite. He chewed it for a bit before swallowing it and smiling. He then took another huge bite.  
  
"Cafan fu muk fis muffy"  
  
"Swallow Spike" Buffy said trying not to laugh as her fiance (ahhh) acted like a three year old. Spike swallowed.  
  
"I said can you make this Buffy"  
  
Buffy frowned her brow "umm yeah its peanut butter and jelly"  
  
"Good" he said before talking another bite and thus successfully finishing off the sandwich.  
  
"Caufse goooood"  
  
"That means cause good" Xander said helpfully.  
  
All the girls turned to look at him.  
  
"What?, its guy talk"  
  
"Figures" Dawn said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Wanna play hide and seek" Buffy asked.  
  
Everyone now turned to look at her.  
  
"What its would be fun"  
  
"You wanna have fun" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah I do know how to have fun" Buffy said.  
  
Willow smiled it had been awhile since Buffy had done anything even remotely fun. Now she was suggesting playing hide and seek. Buffy had really started acting more like her self since they had left a week ago.  
  
"Sure, I'm in"  
  
"I'm not used to hiding luv, can I be the seeker" spike asked.  
  
"No No me I want to seek I'll find you guys in a second" Dawn said excited. Sure it was childish but it was for Buffy.  
  
"come on Spike" Buffy said grabbing him by arm and pulling towards the woods, "ill help you hide"  
  
Willow and Tara looked at each other for a second before standing up and running off into the woods.  
  
"is this like an all American thing" Anya asked Dawn.  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
Anya quickly got up and dragged Xander with her.  
  
"Come on Xander we are going to win and get all the prize money"  
  
"There is no prize money and what about lunch" Xander called.  
  
Dawn stood on the bench and began to count.  
  
"1..2..3..4..5..6..7.. oh forget this 100 here I come.  
  
Dawn ran off in to the woods. Taking one of the trails she snuck her way along getting weird looks from other people walking the trail. Dawn heard a scuffling noise and decided to investigate.  
  
"oh that's so cute" she said at the site of Willow and Tara kissing. "ill let you guys get back to it, but your still caught"  
  
Dawn shook her head and ran off in the opposite direction fully intent on finding everyone in the least amount of time. She didn't have to look far she soon found Anya and Xander in a very compromising decision.  
  
Dawn screamed when she realised what they were doing.  
  
"get a room cause you out of this game"  
  
Only Buffy and Spike were left and she figured that they would come up with a better hiding spot. Like up a tree. Dawn went back to the beginning of the trail and walked down the one she was sure Buffy had gone Dawn. Dawn began to scanning the tress it took her longer than she thought but she eventually found them.  
  
"oh for crying out loud" she yelled. "With Willow and Tara it was cute, with Xander and Anya it was gross but expected but you to geez"  
  
Buffy and Spike broke their kiss and looked down at Dawn embarrassed.  
  
"I swear I am the only one in the woods not getting any, I am going back to the cabin, I'll see you all later.  
  
Buffy and Spike laughed before getting back to their kissing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night fell came and found the group sitting by a camp fire after dinner pigging out on marshmallows and other gooey treats. Dawn who had finally come out of the cabin had stolen the chocolate cookies saying they were compensation.  
  
Xander bugged Spike about his hair and new glasses when he had pulled them to see what Dawn was actually reading. Saying he looked like an English poet. Buffy had scowled at him but Xander reassured her it was a compliment, but who believed Xander.  
  
Dawn had her head resting on Spikes shoulder and she let out a big yawn.  
  
"Come on bit lets get inside" Spike said standing up.  
  
"Its not late and I am not tired just bored"  
  
"Don't care its getting cold and I want you to go inside, you can be bored inside with me, plus I think there is some stuff we need to talk about for when we get home, right Buffy"  
  
"What, oh umm yeah"  
  
Dawn quickly got up and ran to the cabin, maybe they were going to tell her about the ring. The ring which was safe in her pocket.  
  
Buffy Dawn and Spike walked into their cabin after saying a quick goodbye to their friends. Spike flopped down on the single bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Spiiike get off my bed" Dawn whined.  
  
"No its my bed"  
  
"Bufffy get your boyfriend off my bed"  
  
"Dawn its my bed' he said sitting up.  
  
"Funny Spike now get your ass off my bed and get on yours"  
  
Spike stood up. "Dawn I am serious this is my bed"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike confused.  
  
"Umm Spike what's going on" Buffy asked.  
  
"Spike, I know you guys have sex I know what sex is"  
  
Spikes eye got wide causing Dawn to laugh.  
  
"Spike I am a teenager, they teach sex ed at school, not to mention I got an eye full today"  
  
"so" Spike said  
  
Buffy looked at what was going on between the two. Spike was like a father who found out his daughter knew what sex was.  
  
"I think maybe we need to have a talk so we can set some rules, Spike go get changed" Buffy said breaking Spike out of his shock.  
  
Spike walked of to where his stuff was and shut the curtain. Buffy and Dawn shared a secret smile, they loved Spike but they knew he was a little old fashioned. Spike walked out of the room in wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else. Buffy cleared her throat and started pulling at her shirt. Spike looked at her like she was crazy then realised she wanted him to put a shirt on.  
  
"Yeah he doesn't want me to see you sleeping together but hes willing to walk around half naked".  
  
Spike returned. "its all yours ladies" , he said extending his arm out to them.  
  
Dawn grabbed some pj's and walked behind the curtain and quickly changed. Buffy seemed to be taking longer so Dawn left her to do whatever she was doing. Dawn sat at the table with Spike having a staring competition with him when Buffy called.  
  
"Umm Spike did you go through my stuff" she called.  
  
"No why" he yelled trying to keep his eyes locked on Dawn  
  
"Are you sure you didn't move something"  
  
Spike was getting annoyed she was distracting him and he eventually blinked.  
  
"Yeah luv why you lose something"  
  
"Umm yeah" she called back distressed.  
  
"I may have moved your bag Buffy, what are you missing maybe I know where it is" Dawn called trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Umm that's ok Dawn umm Spike could you come here please"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at Dawn then headed behind the curtain. Dawn got off her chair and got on her hands and knees and crawled over to the curtain so she could hear what was going on.  
  
"What do you mean its gone, how can it be gone"  
  
"I don't know it just is, I had it in my bag and now its gone"  
  
"How could you lose the ring"  
  
"Its not like I meant to"  
  
Dawn crawled under the curtain unnoticed by the couple throwing clothing about. Dawn picked up her pants she had been wearing and took out the ring box. She then stood up and smiled.  
  
"You looking for your engagement ring" she asked Buffy.  
  
"Yes have you seen it" she asked still going through the clothes  
  
Spike looked at Dawn shocked then tapped Buffy. Buffy froze when she realised what she said. Buffy turned around quickly and looked at Dawn.  
  
"What did you say"  
  
"are you looking for your engagement ring" she asked with a blank face . she then held out the box.  
  
Buffy rushed forward and grabbed it out of her hand and quickly opened it to see if the ring was there. Buffy sighed with relief.  
  
"there something you guys wanna tell me" Dawn asked with angry tone in her voice.  
  
"Maybe we should sit down and talk" Buffy said walking over to the table.  
  
All three sat at the table looking at each other.  
  
"So are you guys engaged then" Dawn asked.  
  
"umm yeah" Buffy said rather nervous.  
  
"and when were you going to tell me" Dawn said raising her voice.  
  
"calm down bit, we just wanted everyone to get used to me being human and us being together before we sprung it on you"  
  
"why didn't you think I would take it well" she practically yelled.  
  
"well Dawn you aren't now" Buffy said.  
  
"that's cause I wasn't even consulted about this, this effects me to you know, what were you planning on doing leaving me out here in the woods"  
  
"Dawnie of corse not"  
  
"Bit you weren't left out of this, you were there the whole way through"  
  
"what" she asked confused.  
  
"its cause of you that this happened"  
  
"what" she asked again.  
  
Spike sighed. "You did all this bit you got us together, what ever you said to Buffy worked. She now loves me. Its all cause of you. When I got Buffy I got you too. If it wasn't for you I would have never picked out the ring".  
  
Both Buffy and Dawn looked at Spike strangely.  
  
"give her the ring Buffy"  
  
Buffy handed the ring over to Dawn still looking at Spike.  
  
"I had looked at some rings but I didn't like them but then I saw this one and it intrigued me. The shopkeeper didn't really like it as an engagement ring but when he told me the story of it I knew I had to have it"  
  
"why?" both Buffy and Dawn asked.  
  
"the rings called family, parents usually buy it for the daughter on graduation. your sister probably going to kill me for buying a graduation ring but I had to buy it. Each stone represents a person.  
  
Dawn looked up at him and smiled. "you're the saphire and Buffys the emerald right"  
  
"right and you're the diamond, you're the strength your what keeps us together"  
  
"and I am the most beautiful" she added  
  
"well there is that" Spike said sharing her smile.  
  
"that's beautiful Spike" Buffy said tears streaming down her face.  
  
Spike got off his chair and walked behind Buffy and began rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"look what I did to your sis bit"  
  
"So are we like a full family" Dawn asked happily.  
  
Spike looked at her and smiled "if you want to be bit then yeah"  
  
Dawn got off her chair and slung herself at Buffy and Spike.  
  
"your not going to leave us for real"  
  
"good" Buffy said breaking out of their hold. "now I think we have some things to discuss, firstly living arrangements"  
  
Dawn and Spike went back to their seats.  
  
"Now Dawn I know Spike has been paying the bills and there is no mystery money"  
  
Dawn looked down guiltily.  
  
"I am not mad, well a little I just wished you guys had told me. I asked Spike to move in before he was human. Where he would sleep was something that we wanted to talk to you about. Now the basement was the obvious decision at the time but obviously that's not. Unless we do it up. Now I was thinking mums room, either one of us move in there."  
  
"why don't you and Spike move in there" Dawn asked.  
  
"are you sure Dawn, I mean it is bigger but if you don't want us to"  
  
"no, no I want you guys to"  
  
"are you sure bit I don't mind the basement, or even one of your rooms"  
  
"Spike I want you guys together, this is something big you need to celebrate it. Mom would have wanted it. Plus that's the parents room, you guys are my parents right"  
  
"No Dawn where not your parents" Buffy said. "I could never replace mom, were your family"  
  
Dawn got up again and hugged her family. I could get used to this she thought.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Notes: omg I am officially stuck no idea what so ever to do with it. No tis not the end but it is coming any advice, I was actually skipping to when they get home and have like one or two chapter to finish it off no more until I get at least 5 reviews telling me what to do.  
  
Oh oh and if you want to see me keep writing as in other stories I do need a hand. A new au fic that I wanna write. got the whole plot worked out but I do need some info so check profile for the details.  
  
Oh and for those lovers of my first story THIS ISN'T ME as I said I want to write a sequel by popular demand. So as usual I wanna give you what you want. Its going to be set at Christmas, a gang get together it wont be as good as the original basically as Riley wont get kneed in the nuts but on the plus he will still be dead (yeah) 


	21. The not so Big Bad

Hearts Desire By Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 21  
  
It had been three days since Dawn had found out about the engagement. Three days of Dawn sending Buffy and Spike secret waves and winks in front of the gang. She had tried to get them to tell the gang but they weren't quite ready. Xander was going to be their main problem and even though he had been nice to Spike in front of Buffy there were still times where he was a wanker, like now.  
  
Spike was sitting by the lake watching Xander being an idiot. Spike had decided not to take up Taras offer of teaching him to swim. Xander being the reason for that. Now Xander was in the lake pretending to drown.  
  
"I'm Spike the not so big bad, help me help me I cant swim" Xander then bobbed under the water then came up a few seconds later.  
  
"Hey Spike" Dawn said walking up and sitting next to him. "You know if you are trying to spy on me your going about it the wrong way, usually you have to hide"  
  
Spike turned and looked at her. "I wasn't spying Bit"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
Spike turned back to the fake drowning Xander. "I was watching the wanker, he's actually funny when he's not talking to me"  
  
"Really" Dawn asked turning to look at Xander go under the water.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"So you seriously weren't spying, thank you"  
  
"Yeah Buffy told me to lay off or I am sleeping in the basement"  
  
"Thanks" she said hugging him then turned to look for Xander. "Umm Spike where is he"  
  
"He's out there" Spike pointed out in the lake.  
  
"I can't see him"  
  
"Well of course you cant he's under the water, see he's at the same point as that cabin is, if you lose him"  
  
Dawn looked at the cabin the dragged her eye line to the water. "Spike" she said scared. "When did he go under"  
  
Spike heard Dawns worried voice. "Before, you saw didn't you"  
  
"It's been that's long," she asked now standing up looking furiously at the water.  
  
"He'll be alright"  
  
"Spike it's been like 2 minutes he can only hold it for like a minute"  
  
"What?" Spike said scanning the water.  
  
"Spike you have to do something" she screamed.  
  
"Me"  
  
"Spike" she pleaded.  
  
Spike looked at the water then at Dawn.  
  
"Alright" he said turning to the water. He looked at it as if it were going to bite him.  
  
Spike took a deep breath and dived in. He didn't know what he was doing but his arms and legs seemed to be moving right because he appeared to be swimming. Spike swam half way out then turned to talk to Dawn.  
  
"Is this the spot' he yelled.  
  
"Yes Spike now hurry"  
  
Spike took a deep breath and dove beneath the water. Spike looked around furiously hoping that the wanker wasn't pulling one over him. Spike dove a little deeper and that's when he saw Xander. He was struggling to get his foot out from between some rocks. Spike was running out of breath so he quickly swam to the surface.  
  
"Dawn" he gasped. "Go get Buffy"  
  
Spike took in another mouthful of air before diving back down. Xander had now stopped struggling and his body was moving with the water. Spike swam to the bottom and began moving the rocks wondering how in the hell he had got his foot stuck. Spike freed his foot then quickly grabbed Xanders body for fear it would float away. Spike kicked off the bottom and reached the surface dragging Xanders body with him. Spike looked at the shore and saw a group of people watching. Buffy and Dawn had just gotten to the lake with the rest of the gang following. Anya was screaming and Dawn was crying, but Spike tried to ignore these distractions and try and figure out how his arms and legs were moving to see if he could do it faster. Spike was almost at the shore when Buffy jumped in and gave Spike a hand pulling the body up on to dry land. Tara immediately took action and pushed Buffy and spike away from Xander.  
  
"Just clear away everyone we need some room" Tara yelled with all the confidence in the world.  
  
Tara began CPR. One two three four five, blow. One two three four five blow. After the third time Xander coughed up the water and rolled onto his side gasping for air.  
  
"Xander are you alright"  
  
"Xander your alive"  
  
"This isn't going to effect the sex is it"  
  
"Wow I guess the whelp wasn't faking it"  
  
At this comment Xander turned around and looked at Spike.  
  
"I didn't think you could swim" Xander asked Spike  
  
Spike shrugged. "I didn't say I couldn't I said I didn't know"  
  
"But you still came in to save me"  
  
Spike looked away from Xander embarrassed. "Well yeah, I mean Buffy and the bit are kind of attached to you"  
  
"Thank you" Xander said standing up.  
  
The rest of the scoobies except for Xander looked at Xander shocked.  
  
"I so just did not here that right" Dawn asked.  
  
Willow giggled. "Mark this down in your diaries cause this is never going to happen again"  
  
"Xander honey are you alright," Anya asked putting a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Yeah Spike saved me, evil spike saved ME"  
  
"We know dear we saw" "Thanks Spike, I owe you one"  
  
Spike was now blushing. It wasn't as if he liked the whelp he did it for Dawn and Buffy and ok Anya and willow and Tara but he didn't do it cause he liked him.  
  
"Don't worry about it"  
  
"No really Spike I owe you big"  
  
Spike smiled his evil grin. "Alright you owe me one, if I tell you something you have to promise not to yell and scream and make a big scene"  
  
"What?" Xander asked confused.  
  
"You have to promise"  
  
"Ok whatever I owe you my life"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike suspiciously then realized what he was going to say.  
  
"Buffy and I are engaged"  
  
"What?" Xander asked followed by an echo of "whats" from Willow Tara and Anya.  
  
"Remember you cant yell, that was our deal or ill throw you back in the bloody lake"  
  
Xander looked at him shocked for a second then a smile grew to his face.  
  
"I said I would yell didn't say I would kill you"  
  
Spike stared at him for a second then quickly turned and ran with Xander quickly following behind.  
  
"Do you think we should leave them" Tara asked.  
  
Buffy looked over at Anya and smiled. "Yeah they'll be alright, I think they just need to burn off a little steam"  
  
All five girls shook their heads as the two male members of the group ran around the campsite yelling at each other  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: wow umms thanks for all your reviews I have gotten some great ideas from you guys and will totally mention you in the final chapter. Now if anyone has any ideas on how to extend this then go of it but I am giving you warning, the next chapter is likely to be the last ( 


	22. The End or maybe the Beginning

Chapter 22  
  
It had been almost a month since the gang had found out about the engagement and things had been remarkable well. Xander and Spike were actually getting along after Xanders drowning incident. Xander was actually asking Spike to go to the bronze for a game of pool before asking Buffy if she wanted to go. Being stuck in a group full of girls isn't always a good thing. Spike was tolerating Xander mainly because he would win money off him when they played pool. The two pretended that there weren't friends but everyone knew that they now were.  
  
Spike and Buffy moved into Joyces room and Dawn gladly took Buffys bigger room over hers. Dawn had already began planning the wedding even though Buffy and Spike had told her they weren't sure on when it was going to be and they weren't in any rush. Dawn had other ideas though. Right now she was running home to tell them about this great place Janice and her found. It would be a great place for an outdoor wedding and Dawn had already stated planning on where the dance area would be and where the guests were going to sit. Now all she had to do was convince Buffy and Spike of this. Dawn ran up the stairs to her house and quietly opened the door. Buffy had been feeling sick lately and been staying in bed a lot sleeping. This meant that Spike was stuck to her like glue. It was really a funny site to watch Spike cater to Buffys every need. Ok he did that before they got together but it was still funny.  
  
Dawn crept up the stairs and opened the door to Buffys new room. Buffy was laying in bed holding her stomach and looking pale.  
  
"Were you up vomiting again" Dawn asked sliding into the bedroom.  
  
"Yes she was Bit" Spike said walking in carrying a wash cloth.  
  
Spike walked over to Buffy and placed it on her head. Buffy quickly took it off.  
  
"Spike I was vomiting I don't have scarlet fever its not like you need to cool me down, I only need that when I am actually being sick not after"  
  
"I was only trying to help and how do we know you don't have scarlet fever you wont go to the doctor to find out what's wrong"  
  
Buffy beckoned Spike to come sit by her.  
  
"I know your trying to help but really I am fine"  
  
"Buffy" Dawn said walking over and sitting on the bed. "Maybe Spikes right, maybe you should see a doctor. Mum didn't think her headaches were anything either, I don't want to lose you either"  
  
Buffy grabbed Dawns hand. "Dawn I am not going anywhere I promise, I am not going to die"  
  
Dawn smiled at her and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Total opposite actually" Buffy mumbled  
  
"What?" Spike asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Buffy said realizing her mistake.  
  
"Slayer I may not be a vampire anymore but I can't still hear you and you said something"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok the reason that I am not going to the doctor is that I am not sick"  
  
"Did you just eat something bad then" Dawn asked. Usually food poisoning only lasted a day, didn't it.  
  
Buffy sat up in bed and looked at them.  
  
"Things are going to change dramatically over the next year but I want you to know that I love you both no matter what I do or say. I really need your support with this and I am hoping I get it from you and the rest of the gang"  
  
Spike and Dawn looked at Buffy confused.  
  
"Dawn I don't want you to feel left out with all that's going to happen because you are an important part in my life and I really need you"  
  
"Buffy if you talking about the wedding, then I have it all under control Janice and I found this perfect place you have to come see when you are better"  
  
"No Dawns its not about the wedding, but thank you I really appreciate what you are doing and I would love to see the place. But that's not what I am talking about"  
  
"Would you mind telling us luv, because I don't know about the bit but I am confused"  
  
Buffy pulled both Dawn and Spike into a hug.  
  
"Spike your going to be a real daddy"  
  
Dawn pulled back in shock covering her hand with her mouth. Tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Really" Dawn asked pulling Buffy into another hug.  
  
Buffy nodded she then looked at Spike who had pulled out of her hug and was looking at her strangely.  
  
"Aren't you happy" Buffy asked Spike a little scared that he wasn't.  
  
"I don't understand," he said. "Am I adopting Dawn or something because I haven't got all my identification yet, angels still working out my history so it seems real"  
  
"That's not it Spike"  
  
Dawn pulled away from Buffy and looked at Spike. "Don't you get it your going to be a father and not mine"  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"Spike" Buffy said smiling. "I am pregnant"  
  
THE END  
  
DEDICATION: IRONY AND LILI my two dedicated readers I am sorry this ahs to end but I hope to see you reading my future fics.  
  
Authors Note: a huge thank you to those who helped me with this story and gave me great reviews. No name. Dreamzone. Marys-a-thinker and my greatest fan IRONY and LILI 


End file.
